phoenix wright vs ryuichi naruhodo turnabout animay
by barrylawn
Summary: phoenix wight must get out of anime wrold CAN HE DO IT?
1. the first turnabout

PHOENIX WAS RIGHT

THE ANIME TURNOUT

PROLOG

THE ANIME TURNOUT

BY BARRYLAWN

INSPIRED BY DE NEW ANIME THAT JUST CAME OUT

SHOUTOUT TO JAKKID ICANTYPING AND BALLISTIC DOLPHIN BECAUSE THEYRE ALL AWSOME

ALSO SHOUTIN TO

ACE ATTOREY WIKI BECAUS DATS HOW I GOT DE JAPAN NAMES

SO WITHOUT FURDER DELAY,

TO BE CONTINUED IN DE NEXT CHAPTER!

CHAPTER 1

THE ANIME TURNOUT

BY BARRYLAWN

one day phoenix wright was getting redy

"are yu redy" said his teacher mr ron jouce who was his teecher in his old scool

"yes mr juicy goodby" said pheonix and he left de school wit his mentor mia fey

they went to go to de cortroom for phoenixs first trial but stopped at the park for a bitta sex ad shit. dey roll in grass VERY long it was SOOO SEXY LEMME TELL YA! evryone stopped to look at it omfg i cant even i men COM ON ya cant blame me for erors in dis part i meen LOOK DER AR TWO FAMUS SHIPABLE LAWERS MAKIN OUT AND DEYR MY OTP (ASID FROM BOKUTOXPHOENIX SHADDUP) so wo WODNT get nervus ad mak a bunch of speling erors in font of dat?

jus then a robber triped over dem and bonk his hed on de gras

"OWUCH!" he shoteed and turned and saw phoenix "hey yur dat ryuuichi naruhodo guy im here to kill yu" he said and he went to kill but den

"IGARI!"

"wat" turned his hed and he saw ANODER PHOENIX WRIGHT EXEPT HE WAS WEARIG A SCOOLBAG AND RIDING A BIKE!

"ah ahhhhh im goin insane!" he scream and rna away

"you save me who ARE you" asked phoeix

"i am ryuicu naruh- WTF YOUR ME!"

"IM YOU!"

"WAAAAAAT"

"oh no" said mia

"wat" said phoenix

"pheix were fuked"

"wy"

"dat guy was suppose to kill ryuichi to rid us of anime world"

"wat"

"but becuz we decided to make ot in dis timline we fuck up de timline so were in an altrnate uiverse called SAIBANLAND!"

"OOOOOOOONNNNNN!" scream phoix

"cam down moderfuckersama" said ryuichi because he was japanman

"shudup weeb"

"but im a japanman" said ryu

"omfg guys SHUT DE SHIT UP!" shout chiera nahosoto (AN detective jesus christ dats a hard name) de japan alertive of mia fey "lets go to cort"

"cmon pheonix we hav yur fist trial to go to" said mia

"oh ok"

phenix ryu chiera ad mia (aka team pheonix) wet to cort

"HELP ME!" screemed larry

"dont worry ill hel" said pheonix but he stoped wen lary put his hand over ryus MASSIV SHOLDERS!

"holy detectiv jesus hes big" said mia

"holy shit yur rite sister" sad chirho "i like bg sexy men two"

mia lokked at small skinny pheonix and got very jelly of ryuxchihiro so she wrote down a murder plan to use o her later

"HIAR DE MAN WO GODO CANT SEE" shoted de note

"wat te fuk" sad evryoe because dey herd that

"pls ryu yu gota save me" said larry

"uh lary im rite her" said pheonix

"YUR NOT RYU I NO BECAUZ YUR NOT BULK"

"AT LEST IM NOT FAT!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" screamed larry?

"dont lisen to him MASASHI?!" said ryu (THE PLOT TIICKENS!)

MENWILE

"WERES PHEONIX HES LATE" shouted udgey

"we saw him fucking his metor" sad bailif

"lol i see" sad payne "send de police after him in de meentime dis cort finds hairy butt GUILTY!"

BACK IN TIME

"trials begin for masashi somethig" said udgey

pheonix and mia went to de fence bench

"(wtf ryuiichi is a posecutor?!)" screamed phonix in his mind becauz ryu went to de prosection section.

"(wtf phoeixs a posector?!)" screamed ryuu in his mind becauz pheonix went to de pesection secction

"...am i seeig duble" said udgey and japan pain i tink his names auchi got confused and ran ot

"uhhhhhh wird anyway openig statmnt prosector" siad udgey

silence

"ok den i hav questions for de defends since its his first trila name de victim"

"cinder block yur honor" sed phoenix

"uh no"

"(oops japan place stuff)" thoght phenox "its actully..."

phenix looked at cort record

"mika takiba" sad pheonix

shirho scold ryu for som reson and stamped his foot and den ryuu did a weird face da maed pheonix and mia laugh SO HARD! LOOOOLLLO I LAFIG A I TUP FIS!

"yes yes hullo im husho amano" said frank saw I MEEN amano (AN i no his names yamano i wikid it buuuuuuuut DAE tink dat sonds like lance AMANO i do.)

"TESTIFY" said udgey

WITESS TESTIMONY

"i was walking arond at 4pm"

"OBJECTION!"

"IGARI!"

"THE MUDER HAPPEN AT 1PM!" shouted pheoix and ryuu

"WAT AR YU BOIS DOING?!" shot frank "hey phoenix your on my side!"

"like hell id work wit you FANK!" shoted pehnix

"UUUUUURGH I DONT NEDE YU!" shoted franz throwing his tupe at him

WITNESS TESTS

"sory sory i got time wrong becauz tv said it was 4pm"

"IGARI!"

"OBJETCION!" shouted pheonix "ther was blackout!"

"DAMMIT PHEONIX STOP STELING SPOTLITE FROM ME!" shooed ryuu

"haha be my gst pros. ryu wy dont

WITNESS

"ummm ummm dats it i herd it frm mude wepon wihc is clock" SAED i forget

"IGARI!" shoted ryuu "dis is a STATU!"

"wow he actuly did it!" sad phenix

"OVERRULD!" said udgye "dats actully a clok if yu tilt it"

"DAT GIVES ME IDEA!" shot ryu and he tiled it

"its hmmmmm 1:03pm" said clok

"AGH DATS 3 HOR DIFFERNT!" sad phenix

"but HOW!" sed sawit

"i hav idea TAK DAT!" shot ryu preset picture of cindy ston next to sat of liberty

"but dat meens she went to america" sed phenix

"i thoght we lived in america" sed mia

"yeh so she floo from america to america cos she livs ther"

"ohhhh but wate hosw that a 3 hour differnt?" sad mia

"(shit we beter figure dis out AAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAA!)"

"OBJECTIONATI!" shout phoenix

"wat is it"

"thers a very simlar explanation fo dis... HITLER BOMMED TWIN TOWRS AND DE IMPACT BLOO LIBERTY TOWER THREE HORS AWAY FROM US IN DIS UIVSERVE!"

"woh i had no idea!" said udgey

"well sawit explan dat!" sad phenix

sawit pass out

"lol nce prosecuting pheix" sad ryu

"tanks wait WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"well den OT GUILT!" sed udgey

"BUT DIS IS DE DEFENSE SIDE!" shoted pheonix

omg dis world is so STUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID

TO BE CONTINUATION IN TURNABOUT MAYOI


	2. turnabout sisters inestgation 1

PHOENIX WRIGHT VS RYUICHI NARUHODO

CHAPTER 2

TURNABOUT SISTERS INESTIGATION

"BOSS WERE BACK!" shuted phenix but they wer VERY SHCOKED!

TO SEE MIA AND CHIHIRO LYING DEAD!

"AAAAAAAAH" scrmeaed them "WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIIIIIIS?"

"i am" wimpered someone and maya came out with somone who looked like maya

"(GASP IT DEFINTLY COULDNT HAVE BEEN HER)" thye both thought but the they wer CUT OFF BY A BANG O THE DOOR

"IM DETECTIVE GUMSHOE PAL!" shouted the guy

"HEY PAL DIS IS MY WORLD STOP STEELING STOPLITE" shouted another guy

"oops sorry pal" siad gumshoe and they came in with hancuffs

"AAAH" screamed phenix "WERE ALL UDER ARREST?!"

"no pal just de killer" said japanese gumshoe who was kaizoke itonogorigi its a weird long name so ill just call him kaizo or itty or somthing.

gumshoe and kaizu went into investigation

"hey pal" said itty bits "look at this"

gumshoe looked at the reseet

"hmm its a receet with mayoi ritten on the back"

"thats my name" said japanese maya who was mayoi see japan? THAT S a name i can remember. jesus christ guys.

kaiz went to mayoi

"hey wats your name"

"i said my name is mayoi stupidfuck" said mayoi

"DONT TELL HIM DAT" shout maya

"ZVARII!" shouted kaizo "THIS MEENS YUR DE KILLER!"

"omfg pal yur a genius" said gumshoe and they double arrested her.

"NICK WE GOTTA HELP HER!" shoted maya

"shh maya we dont no eech other yet"

"shit oops"

"oh well my name is phoenix wright ad dis is my frend ryuichi naruhodo"

"hi" said ryuu

"hi im maya fey and dat was my mirror mayoi"

"ok lets go to detention center"

phoenix ryuu and maya went to the tension centra to take mayois case

"sniff" siffed mayoi

"hi im a defender attorney" said ryuu

"what about me" said phoenix

"this is my show american boy"

"harumph"

"but you dont believe me" said mayoi

"get the fuk out of my head you cheating scum" said ryuu "i men of corpse i believe you!"

"but you eyes told me "SHE DID IT"

"no!" said ryuu

"she did it" said his eyes

"wat no she didnt shut up fags" said ryuu

"but" said mayoi "can you go to ryunosuke yoshicakes law office because hell always belev me"

"who" said phenix

"she meens grodyburger" said maya

"oh"

phonix ryu and maya went to the law place

"hes inside" sed secretary and they went in and a guy wit a weerd facewas there

"HALLO IM YOSHICAKES!" shouted the japanese grossberg

phoenix lolled

"he realy is a cake"

grossy cry

"hey hoshikek can you defend mayoi for chihiros murder" sad ryuu

"sure"

"awsom"

dey left and hung around at the crime sceee #rebels

BUT DAT WASNT DE END OF MISTER KILLER!

as soon as they left like DE VERY SCOND yoshis phone rang

"hello"

"hello mr cake" said de mysterious culprit (GASP HES HERE TOO?)

after the call

grodyberger was tinking

"to call or not to call"

meahwhile edgeworth was in his castle wit his mysterious japanese counter part

"hmph" he said glaring at the rain

meanwhile

ryuu looked at the plant wich pheonix called charley

"whats his name" said pheonix

"his name is charlie" said ryuu

"wtf his name is charley" said maya

"wats de diference stop jujing tings base on narrowmind culture assumes" said ryuu

phoenix flashbacked to we mia was watering charley

DROODROODROODROO! (SFX FTW)

"weird how you call it charley" said phoenix

"well wright is a weirder name" said mia

"u stupid" said phoeix

DROODROODROODROO!

just den pheonix noticed somthing in the pot

"its my phone!" shotued maya

"wait no THIS IS MAYOIS PHONE!" shouted penix looking at the nametag

he listend to conversation

"hey mayoi i just got back but i need you to take care of thiker statue wich has valuable evidence so com get it from chihiro"

"nice phone pal" said gumshoe

"AGH GET OUT!" shot phenix

"BUT IM INVESTIGATION wat ar yu guys doin her o yu must be defense atorneys" said itty

"(but im not defeding)" thought ryu

"anyway pal yull never win de case"

"why not" said ryu changing his mind

"because mr edgeworths the prosecutor" said gummy

"because raging mistercurry is de prosectuor" said itty

"CURRY" said phoenix

"EDGEY" sid ryu

"WAT" de both screem

"yep" said gummy

"hey gummy whos de witness" said maya

"oh you mean april may and umayo shoetakumi my lips ar sealed" said gumshoe

"oops sorry"said maya

"where is she itty" siad ryuu

"she has to stay in her hotel room but my lips are sealed" said itty

"ok" said phoenix "come on guys"

meanwhile

grodyberger was tinking

"to call or not to call"

they treeo went to her hotel but she wasnt in.

"stupid gumshoe" said maya

"ok guys im going in to snoop and shit" said ryuu

"ok ryu well see you outside" said pheonix

photix and maya left and ryy looked around

"wow big room" said ryuu

he went into the middle and suddenly

"WHIIIIRRRR!"

the room SHRANK!

"AGH its stuff in here" said ryuu

"WHIIIIIR!"

it got bigger again

"weird room april" thought ryuu

he found som doll ting but JUST DE!

"BELLBOY?" shoted april flirtyly stikcing her leg in for som reaso

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" screamed ryuu "(huff huff LEGS! LEEEEGS!)" the legs made him act idiot ad he saw som walky talky ting and he grab and ran nocking over bin becaus he secretly had leg fetish

"huh" said bellboy as he saw ryuu run very fast out of his favrite gests room carryig her shit "must be a frend"

meanwhile

grodyberger was tinking

"to call or not to call"

he thought some more

"to call"

he finally picked up his phone and called ryuus number he somehow got

meanwhile

"hey ryuu whatd you get" said maya

"a wiretap"

"THE POT TICKENS!" shout maya

"hey um i thought grossburger was defending not us"

"...shit your right wat the fuck have we been doing" said ryuu

just den the steel samurai song played

"LOV DAT SHOW!" said maya but phoenix and ryuu took out both their phones

"its mine" said ryuu "hello"

"i am yoshikek and i cant defend your client"

"wat why didnt you tell us erlier"

"sorry im a nervus guy"

"UUUURGH!"

ryuu slammed de fon into his pocket "alright guys we gotta go to evry law office in the country

"damn" said phoenix "cant we just convince mayoi to let us take de cse"

"good idea phoenix" said ryyu and he made a shitton of lawyer office names and cross them all out escept 1 named kyle rivers

"why dont we ask kyle rivers" said maya

"he probably sucks and cant do anything useful" sad ryu

"but wil she fall for it" said phoenix

"yep lets go" said maya

"how do you know" said ryuu

"because i secret crush on phenix at this momet but dont tel him" said maya

"lol ok"

they got to detention center and mayoi came to dem

"grossbergs drop your case BUT these two offices will heer us out" said ryuu

"..." mayoi stared at ryuu and it was romatic and shit so day boat shouted

"LEMME DEFEND YOu!" shouted ryuu

"DEFEND ME!" shouted mayoi

they stared again for more shipping stuff

"ok ok were defending her" said phoenix "can we fucking go"

"sure" said ryuu and he blew kiss at mayoi to bild up the shipping the animators wer going for

"stop we dont want that much" said a voice in de sky

"shutup" aid ryuu leaving to de courthouse

THE BIG DAY HAS COME UP!

phoenix and maya wer at the back of ryuus bike and it was pretty slow

"we might be late" said phoenix

"eh. if were lucky so will meet surge and edgeworth" said ryuu

MEANWHILE EDGEWORTH AND MITSURGI WAS BLAZING DE ROAD AT A MILLION MILES PER HOWER!

"WOOOOOOOO!" screamed edgey and they wer SO EDGY ON DE ROAH!

"AAAH"! screamed mitsurgi "PEOPLE!"

"SHIT!" screamed edgy they were gonna drive RIGHT INTO DEM BUT!

mitsurgi spun de weel and dey parked right in front of the gate so noone got hurt

"jesus dat was close" said edgy

"watever" said mitsurgi

"WOOOHOO ITS DEM!" shouted de crowd

"jesus fucking christ edgeworth is overrated" said ryuu "mitsurgi is way sexier"

"fuck you man edgey for life" said pheonix

the three went into the courtroom

"court is in session" said udgey "where is the prosecutor"

suddenly the DOORS OPENED and edgey and mitsurgey were there! but den the doors OPENED AGAIN! AND AGAIN! ad they were STILL THERE!"

phoenix sweated what was the point of dis

edgeworth and mitsurgi went to the prosecution desk and gasped

"what are you doing here?!" shouted edgeworth because phoenix and maya were at the desk

"oops forgot about this backwardsness" they said and went to the otehr side.

"been some time ryuu" said mitsrugi

"same mitsurgi"

"hi edgey" said phenix

"wright stop flirting you whore"

"wat wat wat" said maya REALLY confuse

suddenly phenix slammed the desk

"OBJECTION!"

TO BE CONTINUE IN PART 2 OF TURNABOUT SIIIIIIISSSSTTEEEEEERRRRSSSS!


	3. turnabout brothers day 2 stuff

PHOENIX VS RYU :

CHAPTER 3

TURNABOUT SISTERS DAY 2 TRILE

ryuu was waiting for his mommy to show up becuz it was rain day and hed get wet if he walked (tho rely its becaus hes lazy)

sudenly de rain stopped even tho it was everywere arond him.

BUT DAT WASNT ALL!

BECAUSE RIGT NEXT TO HIM!

WAS A RELY CUTE UMBRELLA GIRL WIT AN UMBRELLA!

ryuus hert beeted very fast but he tryd not to trun red becaus thatd be awkward. de gril stare at him and looking bak ryuu relized it looked like japan!dahlia but we wont go into dat jut yet becaus spoilers. she den kept walking and ryuu decided to walk to becaus she was cut and shit

"WAIT RYUU YOUR GONG DE RONG WAY!" shout someone but ryu didnt hear her he was listening to de cute umbrella girls cute voice

MUCH LATER

"theif theif theif tief teef" sad de angry clasromm and ryuu was cryig becauz evrone thoght he did it

he looked at his acusers and saw a stupid looking spiky hed guy a large fat guy and THE CUTE UMBRELLA GIRL?!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" wail pheonix becaus he was betrayal but just then

"OBJECTION!" shouted yahay i tink but his sleeve was red instead of nothing HMMMMMMM I WONDER?

"wat is it phoenix" said edgeworth

"huh wat?" said pheonix and ryuu woke up from his flashbacks

"yu wer objecting to somthing"

"uh nothing."

"well mr right" sad udgey "how abot a penalty for that "nothing""

 _ **BOOM!**_

"shit sorry udgey" said pheonix

"harumph anyway trial is start for the court of mayoi eyasooto" said udgey

"i am ready udgey" said miles edgeworth and mitsurgi

"i am ready ugey" said phoenix and ryu

"am am i see double" said udgey confused

"yes" said dem all

"oh ok" said udgey "make your open statemet mitsurgi or edgeworth or wichever"

"ill do it" said edgey "the victims was 28 yeer old chihiro-"

"OBJECTION!" shout phoenix "mia was 27!"

"yes but chihiro was 28"

"BUT HOW THEY HAV SAME BIRTDAYS" shout phenix

"because in dis world evrything is in de future wright. jesus wernt you paying atentio to news"

"shit" swet phoenix

"penalty mr wriht" said udgey

 _ **BOOM!**_

"com on udgey were sharing the penalty bar her!" said ryu

"NO SPEEKING OUT OF TURN" shout udgey

 _ **BOOM!**_

"sorry" said ryu

"as i was saying mayoi killed chihiro and 27 yeer old mia fey and we have proof" said edgey and he call gumshoe and itty to stand

"now kazio your testimony has to be accurate" said mitsurigi

" i KNOW sir youv told me a million times!" shouted kaizu

"oh yeh" mitsurges "just testify"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"ok pal look at dis diagram" said gumshoe

"this is ware the victims boyd was" said kaizo

"we also have decisive evidence because the victim wrote mayois name on the receipt"

"GAAAAASP" gapsed the court she must obviously be guilt

"yep so she must be guilty pal" said kaiz

"OBJECITON!" shout ryu and he threw an objection at gummys face

"OWCH!" shout gumshoe "WHO THREW DAT?!"

"i did" shout ryu

"hey im the defense" said pheonix

"shut up and listen america" said ryu "chihiro CODNT have ritten dat"

"lol you guys are amaters" said kaizo

"how" said maya

"well they um well um go on pals" said gumshoe

"look kaizo the victims die instantly wich means SHE CUDNT HAVE WRITEN IN!"

"...why" said kaizo

"because she was ded"

"uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" kaizo and gumshoe stare at ryu like he was speking japanese

phenix pamfaced

"hes trying to say MIA AND CHIHORO CUDNT HAV RITTEN IT!"

"BUT WHYYYYY" shout gumshoe

"FORGET IT!" shout phoenix

"OBJECITON!" shout mitsurgi "sorry phenix but im afrade i UPDATED DAH AUTOPSY REPORT!" laugh misurge and edgey

"wat"

"see here it says she die instantly but in dis second one it says she die pretty much instantly THEY ARE VERY DIFFERENT!" shout edgeworth

"NOOOOOOOO" scream phenix and he fell his back onto ryu who kncoekd over to maya who fell on floor

"edgey mitsurgi YOU GUS PLAY DIRTY" shout phenix

suddenly edgey dragged mitsurgi to the floor and they play dirty

"EWWW NO GET UP" shout pheonix

"sorry" said edgeworth "anyway i call april may to de stand"

gumshoe sat down and april came in

suddenly the cameraman jumped down and got a closeup of her feets her legs and her tits

" SEXY" huff the cameraman

"mr camera get away from the witness" said udgey

"awwww" said cameraman put he took photos before being draged back to the roof

"im april may" said april

"dats not a japanese name" said phoenix

"dats because im from ace attorney world" siad april winking

"NO WINKING" said udgey blushing hard

and den another girl came in

"AAAAH" scremed camera man

"NO" shout udgey "PENALTY!"

"sorry" said cameraman

"name and occupatin" said edgey

the girl bounce her tits to get evry man in the courts haerts (including cameraman)

"umayo shoecock" said umeyo

"i see" said udgey

"testify about what you saw" said mitsure

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"april and me wer in our room" said umeyo

"we wer putting wine to our lips NOT drink ok were not drinkers" said may

"and then we saw a mousy girl hitting long haired girl" said mayo

"OBJECTION" shout pheonix "there wer TWO LONG HARE women"

"well i cudnt see the other dumass only one was by window" said may

"shit" said pheonix gettign penilize

"the weapon said it thought it was 8:50am" said may

"dis meens" said edgey "dat we can prove the defendents guilt without a doubt"

may bounced in happynes

"BEYOND A SHADOW OF A DOUBT!" she shotu happy and excited

"HOLD IT!" shout MAYOI ACE ATTORNY "you lying the clock cudnt hav gone off"

"shut up defendant" said edgey

"objection" said pheonix quietly because he didnt want anyone geting hurt by his objection or his airbending skils "its true de clock is EMPTY!"

mitsrugi opened the clock and it was EMPTY

"see" said ryu "mayoi is innocent"

"no" said edgeworth and he join mitsurge in the middle "you cant prove that it was empty at the tiem of crime. cleerly it got broken when it kill victim"

"OBJECTIN" shout ryu and he presented mayois PHONE

"wat is DAT" shouted edgeword

"THIS is mayois phone" said pheonix

edgey gave kaizo and gumsole a stare of evil "IM CUTTING BOAT OF YOUR SALARYS!"

"NOOOOO" scream the boat

"now lets listen" said pheonix

"hi mayoi i need you to take care of evidence" said phone "i took out the clockwork of thinker to hide in in there"

"NNNGHHOOOO" screamed edgeworth

"see miss may and umeyo YOU CODNT HAVE HERD THE CLOCK!" shout ryu

"SHE... SHE RECORDED THE PHONE CONVERSTAIN!?" scream may

"SSSH" shushed umeyo

"AHA" shout phoenix "YOU NEW THE PHONE CONVERSATION?!"

"nooo!" scream may

"dats why i found THIS IN GARBAJ BIN" shout ryu presenting the wiretrap "you wer listening in on victim and defendant phone message"

"DATS IRRELEVANT" shout edeworth

"no its not dumass" said maya

"miss may. miss umeyo" said phoenix "wiretapping is a criem punishable by law"

suddenly umeyo lost her shit and ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD across the court and de courtroom shook and cameraman huffed at de sexynes of it all

"SHUT UP SPIKEY SHE DID IT AND SHE SHUD DIEEE" scream umeyo "WHO CARES ABOUT WIRETAPS ANYWAY"

"i do" said udgey

"i do" said edgey

"i do" said mitsuri

"i do" said the gumshoes

"i do" said everyone in the gallery

"YOUR ALL IDIOTS!" shout mayo "NOW SEND MAYUOI TO DE GALLOWS"

were kind of an electric chare kind of police" said gumshie

"and your going to it for wiring the tap" said mitsurgi

"come on guys i was ordered to!" cry may

"wait" said ryu "ordered by who"

"NOT TELLING"

ryu slam the desk

"I KNOW WHO IT AS!"

"who" said udey

"theres only ONE person it could be and that is THE OWNER OF THIS CUFFLINK!" shout ryuu presenting the diamond cufflink he found in room with screwdriver

"NOOOO" screamed may

"gumshoe arrest the woman" said edgey "now your honor i want the trial extended to tomorrow"

"ok court is adjoun" said udgey

AT THE LOBBY

"dat was amazement mr lawyer" said mayoi "your already famous to the guards"

"wow tanks" said pheonix

"now mayoi well go looking for leads" said ryu

"ok"

HOURS LATER

"that said how are we gonna find those leads" said ryu

"huh" said pheonix and maya because they forgot what he said

suddenly there was a knock on door

"yes" said maya and a big guy was there "oh hi yoshicake"

"mr wright mr naruhodo i must speek to you" said kek

"wat abot me" said maya

"you too"

so cake sat down with phoenix ryu and maya

"i need you to investigate this man" said yoshi giving phonix a picture of bling man "his naem is red white"

"but what abot this uy is suspicious" said pheonix

"he is a guy who blackmails everyone" said hoshi

"why isnt he in jail black mail is a criem punishable by law" said phoenix

"because he blackmails EVERYONE even me dats why i cudnt defend mayoi"

"oh shit" said phenix

"also chihiro was investigating him so there shud be stuff in her office"

"ok but i dont see why were OH SHIT GUYS LOOK! ITS THE CUFFLINK!" ryu point at redds sleeve

"wow we totaly got this guy" said phenix "lets go fuck him up"

"but wait pheonix" said maya "shudnt we get evidence on him?"

"sure" said phonix

so phoenix maya and ryu looked through chihiros files but the japanese w files wer missing

"fuck where they go" said phoenix

"welp fuck" said maya

"hmmmmmm" ryu thouht "OH WAIT GUYS there was a bellboy going to miss mays room maybe he knows something!"

"good idea" siad nicks

phenix went to bandohotel aka gatewater hotel to question bellman

ryu showed him the picture and he was like

"oh yeh hes the guys who checked in with may im so jelly" said bellboy

"awsome lets go" said phenix taking bellboy affidavit

they cycled to bluecorp together

"damn dats a tall building" said maya

"damn thats a ugly bulding" said phoenix

they went in and ot in the elevator

"floor one floor two floor three... floor 48 floor 49 floor 50 floor jewel. BING" said elevator and it open

phenix and ryu and maya walked down the hall

"there it is" said pheonix looking at the double doors "the killer is in there."

so they open the door and saw a painting of fisherman yoshicakes in a field of sunflowers

but there was noone in.

they stepped inside and then

"WATS YA NAAAAAEEEEEMMMMM" shout voice

"YARH" shout phenix and a big pink guy was there

"hello peeple i am redd white ace american" said white "and it sure is annoying mingling with japanish liek you"

"but im american" said maya and phoenix

"not you two HIM" redd patted ryus head

"but were identical howd you know" said phoenix

"because i hav... info on him" said redd

"wat ryu hes blackmailing you too" said pheonix

ryu sweted "UUUUHHHHHH"

"now tell me sirs and miss" redd put his feet on his desk "WATS DA MATTAH?"

"do yu know april may and umeyo shoekicked" axed maya

"YES! AH! DO!" redd waved his hands in air "it was a shock to hear what she did"

"you meen wiretap?"

"YES WE CAN!" shout redd

"wat" said ryu

"i mean of course" said redd "we dont wiretap but she did what a bad bad kitten" said redd like godot but if he was hed be inviisble to himself so HES NOT GODOT!

phenix slam the desk

"now mr wite yu check in with may at hotel right?"

"nop"

"rely because the bellboy said you did"

""never listen to lawyers or bellboys." thats one of my rules" said redd like godot AGAIN HES NOT GODOT BECAUSE GODOT CANT SEE REDD ON WHITE

"oh yeh well i found this cufflink in her room wich looks like yours EXPLAIN DAT" shout ryu

"dats someone elses" said redd

"fuck" said ryu put pheonix step back in

"OBJECTION!" shout pheonix "your the only rich fuck in the country so IT MUST BE YOURS!"

"...wat is it you should be doing now? investigating me? no no you shud be after killer"

"but thats you"

"thanks for telling me ill be arresting you now" said redd and he picked up phone

"secretarys office" said phone

"arrest this phoenix wright guy please"

"WAT" shoutd ryu and maya

"dats right wright i hav no evidence but my testimony is evrything lol"

suddenly GUMSHO OPEN DOORS LIKE A REEL BADASS! IT WAS JUST HIM BUT WATEVER"

"mr pal dis is the killer" redd pointed to phoenix

"WAT IT WAS YOU PAL"

"go detective arrest him" said redd and pheonix was arrested

"FUCK YOU REDD ILL ESCAPPPPPP!" shout pheonix

"ryu wat are we gonna do?!" shout maya

"I DONT NO I CANT DEFEND HIM REDD WILL KILL ME!" shout ryu

wat a tuff dilemma

meanwhile

edgey and mitsurugi were in they castle drinking tea when the phone ran

"hello" said edewort "wat... the attorney?!"

TO BE CONCAVED NEXT WEAK


	4. turnabout siblings day 3

PET VS RYU

CHAPTER 4

TURNABOUT SIBLINGS FINALE

phenix looked back on last nite

"it was redd who did it. i BROKE INTO HIS OFFICE and showed him decisive evidence of his guilt. den he arrested me. oops."

CUE INTRO wait dis is isnt de anime NEVER MIND

it was april 7 8 months after de murder of mia fey.

oh wait this is set in the anime world so it was like 5 days after her murder. my mistake.

mayoi and maya were hyperventilating because phonix didnt have a lawyer.

not even ryu

"WHY NOT NICK" shout maya

"yeh because white"

"but wat about kyle rivers hes not blakmailed by white"

"watever im defend myself" said phenix "anyway the cort will be in soon"

"in where"

"no idea. the triel probably"

so pheonix maya mayoi and went into court

"why isnt ryuu here" asked mayoi

"because if he shows up white will releese his porn collection to de press" said phenix

"oshit!"

udgey and edgey and mitsurgi came in

phenix glare horribly at edgeworth and mitsurgi

the edgeworths glared back

(dam i hate his guts) they thoguht

the gallery peeople were just shitting around

"yawwwn" yawned udgey and he hit his gavel witotu a caer in de world

"corts back in ssion" said udgey "also tings ar different tanks to prosecutions findings"

"wait hold on i did all de work" said phenix

"we did all the work nick" said maya "hell ryu did more dan you"

"ssssh"

mitsurgi nodded

"de evidence and testimony proved mayoi killed her but now evidence and testimony proves phoenix wright did it"

"so wich is right"

"OVIOUSLY DE PHOENIX WRIGHT ONE!"

"why"

"BECAUSE HES AMERICAN TRASH!"

"hey im american" said edgey

"yeh but your a gentleman and me"

"tru"

"dats shokking de attorney was de culprit wy was he fiting to save mayoi den"

"SSHHHH!" shout egdey "we havnt figure dat out yet maybe he try to convince us he innocent"

"but whos defending phenix" asked udgey "mayoi"

"no old fuck im defending me" said phonix

"wait wa-"

suddenly PHOENIX RAISED HIS HED

"I PHONIX WRITE AM REDY" phontix shout dramaly and everyone was impress

"ha... fine write do that. now i call red wite to stand" said mitsurigi and the doors open and red white came in

he lift his hands and BLINGY EVERYWHERE!

"im red white aka blank nine"

"so red" said edgey "ever visit fey and co law office"

"nop"

"ok so you wer at gatewater"

"ya"

"good now testify wat you saw"

"HOLD IT" shot prenix

"wat is it crimeman" said red

"apirl and umeyo wer in dat room too"

"i havnt sad wat room yet"

"oops" sed phenix getting penalty

"but yeh i was wit april and may."

phenix slam de desk in raging angry

"WELL DEY DIDNT SEE ME KILL"

"they lying bitches send em to chare pls" said redd

"oh ok" said udgey and he sentence april and umeyo to de chair

"now for MY TRUE GARANTEED TO BE TRUTH testimony mr murder"

"ok ok just begin" sadi udgey

"OH-KAY!" shot redd

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"i was in office at 9pm"

"HOLD IT" shout pheonix "ar you sure"

"I AM PERFECT"

"ok but time ples"

"I AM PERFECT"

"ok ok fine u perfect" siad pheonix

"i was in room wit to sexy womans"

"i was PARFUMIZING de newspaper by window"

"AND DEN CRAAASH"

"HOLD IT" shout phoenix " a crach"

"yes dat beutifel light stand" said redd "YOU COMPRELIGHTSTAND?!

"look phenix" mitsgi showed diagram of office "a glas slite stand DID fall over no contradiction"

"damn hes right" siad phonix

"IGIARI!" shout mayoi "mitsurgi ders BIG contradiction in wat yu say"

"WAT" shout mitsurgi

"impossible" said edey

"if red only look after if fall HE SHUDNT HAV SEEN IT" shout mayoi pointing

"YAAAAAAAH" scream edgey and mitsrgi

"OBJECITON mayoi im defense!" shout phenix "YEH WAT SHE SAID!"

"YEH BUT I SAW IT BEFORE IT FELL OVR" shout redd

but honix slam desk

"OBJECTION" shout phinix "no you didnt IT WAS OUT OF SITE"

"BUT I SAW IT" shout redd

"wich meens you were in only place to see it wich was INSIDE THE OFFICE! DAT RITE YU SAW IT WEN YU KILL MIA"

"NOOO"

"HOLD IT" shout edgworth "confess faggot"

"YU TOOO"

"yes witness confes" said mitsurgi and de two point

"TO WIRTAPPING DE VICTIMS PHONE" they shout

"BUT MAY CONFESS TO LISSENING"

"yes but yu see she only lisen it was REDD WHO TAP IT"

"AAAAGH" scream phenix

"and wen he did HE SAW GLASS ITE STAND AT TIME"

suddenly 100 year old man at witness sant stood up to lite and he was YOUNG AGAIN! "BAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA" he laugh "exelent deducton mr prosector" said redd

he smile like innocent little boy and he spun around in a golden wonderland of fun

"I DID IT" he shout happy "I WIRETAP DE LADY!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" scream phenix

"yu ok photix" asked udgey

"yeah"

"oh no screeming liek dat in cort unless your killer PENALTY"

 _ **BOOM!**_

"oh com on now yur saying im not killer" shout phenix

"dont punch holes in my logic!" shout udgey

 _ **BOOM!**_

"now" said edgey "youll be try for dat later (heh no)"

"YES AH DO" said red

"WAIT" shout phenix "lemme keep examination"

"ok fine" sadi udgey

"hah" said edgey

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"dat right i place wiretap"

"HOLD IT" shout phenox "wen"

"two weeks ago" siad red

"ok continue"

"i snuk in and place it"

"HOLD IT" shout pheonix "who"

"OF CORSE" shout redd "it was me. my fingerprints ar on de scene you know" said redd

"damn continue"

"and den i left"

"HOLD IT" shout pheonix "why"

"IGIARI" shout mitsurgi "thats irrel-"

"shutup pinky i did it becaus we collect information" sadi red

"uh ok" sadi mitten "continue"

"and thats wen i saw lite stand"

phenix broke down "AGH THERES NOTING DER"

"well" said edgey "rip in piss wright yu foght bravely"

"N-N-"

"mr wright" said voice and phenix turn and saw

"MIA" shout penix and he put his had out to tuch her tits

"ach fuk off mate" shout mia

"sorry mia but how ar yu here""

"no wright its chihiro" said phenix

"DATS JUST AS CRAZY" shout phonix

"no it not mayoi chaneling her" said maya

"DAT JUST AS CRAZY" shout phonix

"dont pas out phenix" said chihiro "now since yur incopetent look at receipt"

phenix slam desk acusing "the one YOU write mayois name on"

"no idiot dat was white now just look at front"

phonix look at receipt "wat abou- OHHHHHH"

"now den i declare write-"

"HOLD IT" oehnix stood in middle "ur honer this is paper wit mayois name on it"

"yes wat abot it" asked redd

"its a receipt"

"for wat"

"FOR DE GLASS LITE STAND" shout phenix

suddenly edgey and mitsurgi look uncomfort

"and look at date on de front it was ARPIL 2!"

"AAAARRRRPIL TWO?!" shout edgeworth

"dats wright and arpil two was THE DAY BEFORE MURDER!"

redd pull weird shockface

"IIIIIIIII" he scream

"so de light stand WASNT ther"

"but dats-" said red but wright went over his hed

"LIE BITCH" he shout and he push him to floor "YOU CANT DO ANYTING BOUT IT"

redd scream up to light of sun

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" he scream and hit his head over and ovr on witness stand

"now your honor not guilty pls" shout phenix

"MATTA" shout mitsurged "no plese your honor extend trial or reddl do somthing" said mitsurgi

"o-oh ok" said redd

"WAT YOU CANT" shout phenix

"HAHAHA" laugh redd "goodbye evryone NOT COME BAK"

"NO YU COME BACK"

"no" siad red

"CHIHIRO WE GOTTA DO SOMTHING" shout phenix

"shit ok den lemme write somthing down" said chihiro

bang

udgey bang his gavel

it made bang sound

"i will now declare verdict" said udey

"SHIT i dont have time" said chiro

BUT JUST THEN THE DOORS OPEN

"OBJECTION" shouted the door and a guy in a suit came in

"who are you" asked udgey

"sir my name is kyle river im an atorney!" shouted kyle rivers ace attorney

"wat are yu doing her"

"i am her to FUCK REDD WITE DOWN FOREVER"

"yu do dat and ill... il..." said redd

"yul what you dont have anyting on me!" laugh kyle "now dis is a list of evryone yuve blackmail liek minster of justic-"

"SHUT UUUUUUUUPPPPP" scream redd

phonix slam desk

"alrite mr wite if yu dont want to be convicted for blakmail den CONFESS TO MURDER NOW!"

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIII DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" scream white

"NOOOOOOOO MY PREFECT RECORD" scream edgey "FUK YOU PHOENIX!"

udgey slam gavel

"now den it seems trial end. o btw ms mayoi" said udgey "yu look um diffrent"

"wat no it just ur imagination" said chihirp

"uhhhhh" udgey stare at her chest "sure" he said went red "now den NOT GUITY!"

confeti fell ebcause phenix won

AFTER TRIAL

"TANK YOU KYLE RIVERS YU SAVED ME!" shout phenix

"ha no problem phenix im just glad i finally took down wite" said rivers "now i must go may we meet again" and rivers turned and left

"my times gone phonix" siad chihiro

"huh"

"com back to office tonight at 9pm and tell ryu to com too" said chihiro and she gone

doors opend

"HEY GUYS" shout ryu "YOU SCREW REDD"

"yeh we cudve used your help m8" said phenix

"yeh sry" said ryu "but yu did it now lets celebrate"

"wait first we gotta go to office" sadi phenix

"huh why" asked ryu

OFFICE

phenix and ryu appear at office

"yu came" said voice

"chief" said ryu

"yu too phenix" said voice

"cheef" said phenix

"NO ITS US!" shout maya and mayoi "congrats write and ryu YOUR OWNER OF OFFICE!"

"wait rely" shout phenix

"no just ryu" said mayoi

"WAT" shout phenix "OBJEC-"

"overruled!" shout maya

"now lets go get som ramn!" said mayoi

"OBJECTION" shout maya "hamburgers ar better"

"why not both" said ryu

"ok nicks paying" siad maya

"OBJECTION"

TO BE CONTINUE IN TURNABOUT SAMURAIIII!


	5. turnabout samurai day 1 stuff

PHOENIX WRIGHT VS RYU NARUHODO

CHAPTER 5

TURNABOUT SAMURAI

THE FIRST INESTIGAITON AND TRIAL AND STUFF

one day phenix right and his friend ryu naruhodo were at the naruhodo law office with maya fey and mayoi ayasita

and the mayas were atching something

peeple wer in samurai world in japan and it exploded and a bunch of traditional japanese americans flew all over the place

a boy flew out fo building and landed in front of someone

and then the steel samurai landed

"YOU SHALL DIE TODAY MAGICTRAITOR!" he shouted and water pillars appeared and splash magictrate and they ran at each other to fite

but wholl win

ONLY THE MOON NOS!

AND THE HORSE

AND THE BOY

AND MAGISTATE

AND STEEL SAMURAI

YOU GUYS WILL HAV TO FIND OUT NEXT WEKK

LOLOLOLOL!

"wtf was dat show" said phenix

"looks like last arebender but for little childs lie mayoi" said ryu

"no nick it was THE STEEL SAMURAI WARIO OF NEO OLD TOKYO!"

"ugh... yay for traditional american tv shows" said phonix

"but phenix were in japan" said ryu

"oh yeh"

"cmon nick how do yu not know steel samurai" maya squished her face on the sofa

"becaus im a mature man who isnt 10 yeers old" said phonix

"lol i bet shes 8" said ryu

"haha today you die evil magistrate" shouted mayoi grabbing a broom and maya grabbed another broom and they battled but they broke a pot

"MAYA" shouted phonix

"MAYOI" shout ryu

"WE HAV TO REPLACE DAT" shouted them both

"well dats no big deal right"

"yeh but it costs 10 dollars and WE HAV TO PAY THE RENT!" shouted phinicks looking at his $100000000000000000000 dollar rent bill.

LATER THAT NIGHT

phenix and ryu wer on top of eech other dat ngiht

i meen their blanket was rely high up.

or maybe they just fat

ryus phone rang

"heleo" said ryu

"NARUHODO!" shouted the phone

"ugh mayoi wat is it" saidryu

"THEY ARRESTED STEEL SAMURAI FOR KILLING A VILLAIN"

"but hes supposed to do that" said ryu and he turn tv on

"THEY ARRESTED STEEL SAMURAI FOR KILLING A VILLAIN" shotued the tv news

"oh fuk"

OFFICE

"ugh we need to take a case" said phenix and then ryu and maya and mayoi came in

"NICK" shouted maya "were ataking stel samurais case

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" shouted punish

DETECTION SETTER

"hello mr..." said phonix

"nibushi" said nobosha

"greeting i am pheonix wright and these are my friends ryunosuke maya and mayoi were here to take case"

"you did it" said mayoi "your a monster"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" cried nibish "yur right im a villain JUST OOK AT ME" he cryed more

"im sorry yu cudnt hav done it" said mayoi

"where were yu during crime" asked ryu

FLASHBACK TO POWERS LAUGHING IN HIS SLEEP

"i was asleep"

"well dats no alibi" said maya

"better investigte" said physics

"ALRITE LETS GO" shouted maya in witchy voice

AT THE INVESTIGATION PLACE

phens and his pals went to samurai studio

"OHHH NO YU DONT" shouted old bag in witchy voice

"AAAAAH" shouted phenix

"why wen i was yung evrone always trespas my house is so annyoing but i got bak at them but yungsters dese days they cant handle being got back at so they just keep on coming into our pri-"

"SHUT UP" shouted phenix "this is my attorney badge"

old bag looked at badge

"fake"

"WAT ITS REEL"

"hey keep it down" shouted the door and it swung open and gumshoe was ther with bred cums and tea stains all over him "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH ITS YOU PALS"

"gushoowat are you doing her" said ryu

"im investigation heres what weve found" said kaizo who was also cover in cums and stains"

they took out map

"ok pal so thats where crime seen is and thats where we are and ms cowru ooba was there at time"

"ooba" said maya "lol"

"WIPPERSABER" shouted obba

"alrite go loo-"

"haha" shouted a voice and LITTLE BOY JUMP OUT

"AHHH" scream oldbag

"ARREST HIM" shouted gumshoe kaizo phenix and ryu who all tried catch him but boy used ninja moves to get pass them and evryone got MASSIVE bumps on their heds

boy ran away but he drop blue book of honor and maya picked it up

"see guys im actually useful" said maya

"owwww" said phenix pushing bump back into hed "ok lets look around"

they look around

there as big monkey hed on ground

they found sal manella writing dirty sex fanfiction while dee sat on him smoking

CUT shouted mayoi cutting the board and she start filming phenixs date wit penny nickels

"MAYOI YU UT DAT AWAY" shout phonix

THE NEXT MORNING

team wright wer walking to cort

"well we didnt find shit" said ryu

"dats fine well get troguh" said phonix

they open the doors and stood at defense bench

"dont worry nibiishi well defend you" said phenix

"yay" said nib

and just then

another niboshi came in

"who are you" said udgey

"i am will powers this is my trial"

"uhhhhhhhhhhhh your not the one on trile mr powers"

"orly sweet" powers left and went home

"anyway corts sessioned for powertrial" said udgey

"we are ready" said edgeworth and mitsurgi

"we are also ready" said ryu and phoenix

"exelent make opening statemtne"

"mr nobody murdered mr jack hammer the evil magistrate of neo olde japanifornia" said mitsurgi

everyone gasped

"yes a crossover between both our worlds steel samurai was panned but is now cancel" said edgey

more gasp

"ok pal" said kaizo "look at this map as yu can see old hag was standing here and victim lied here and she also saw mr nobshi go to this place so he guilty" said kizo

"i see" said udgey "call ur wits to stand"

"i call ooba to stand"

ooba came to the stand

"OOOOOOOOOOH" she squeal "hello sexy"

"AH" shouted edgey hiding his blush so she didnt no how he felt about her "ms ooba pls state name"

"jus call me granny"

"NO" he shouted "TESTIFY NOW!"

CROSS EXAMINATION

"why wen i was yung i wasnt very popular"

"evryone made fun of me because my name oldbag"

"it was so so so anoying"

"and den my cush the leeder of the sport teem called me windy hill zon-"

"IGIARI!" shouted ryu "your honor there is magor contradicted in thsi testimony

"where" said udgey

"THE FACT TAHT SHES NOT TESTIFYING ABOT CRIM!"

"AAAGH" shouted mitsurgi

"THATS IT GET OUT OF HERE" shouted edgey "NEW WITNESS! WHO IS IT?!"

the new witness came and it was old woman

"I TOLD YU TO LEEVE"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH" she squealed "hello sexy"

"AH" shouted mitsurgi hiding his blush so she didnt no how he felt about her "wat is this"

"my name is wendy oldbag" said oldhag

"and my name is kowu ooba" said mocha

"finally now testify for real" shotued edgey

CROSS EXAMINATION

"i saw defendant move to studio" said oldbag

"MATTA" shouted ryu "are you sure"

"yeah theres a photo to prove it"

ooga presented a photo to court

"now lets see it gumshoe" said mitsrugi

"ok pal HERE IT IS" gumshoe showed a photo of steel samurai walking through limbo

"but..." said udgey

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "HOW IS THAT BOSSY"

"OBJECTION" said edgeworth "look wright hes limping and bosohi got hurt during practise isnt that right witness"

"yeh and only people who knew wer himself victim me and HURT!" shout old "noone"

"wat about me" said ooga

"yu wernt there"

"o right this multi dimension is too much for my old brain" said ooga

"haha i know no dearie"

"hey edgey/mitty do yu agree" they said

"AH shut up" shouted the both edgeys

"hmmmmmm" phonix look at photo "OBJECITON" shouted him "look at the date it says this is photo 2 WHERES PHOTO 11111!"

"ACK" shouted mitsurgi and edey

"i delete it" said ooga

"WAT"

"it was that little kid from erler" said ooga

meanwile little boy was sneaking into studio

and he stook his tongue out at the cameraman

edgey slam the desk

"WRIGHT HOW DARE YU ACCUSE INNOCENT LITTLE BOY OF MURDER" shout him

"THIS WEPON WAYS 70 TONNES PAL HE CANT LIFT IT" shouted kaizo

"GIVE HIM A PENALTY" shoute mitsurgi

"PENALTY PENALTY PENALTY PENALTY" shout the crowd

 _ **BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!**_

"oh COME ON i didnt say anything" sadi phenix

"now i delcare mr n-"

"IGIARI" ry shouted "yur honor there is still another suspect"

"WAT who"

"yeh who" aid phenix

"hmmm lets see theres oldbag" said ryu

"ooga"

"the kid"

"our clint"

"the director"

"or penny nickles"

"who tf is nickes"

"UHHHH yu know that girl"

"o how yu remember her"

"n-no reason" said pheonix

ryu slam the desk

"the killer was..." ryu point at oldbag slowly "GRANDMA"

"WAAAAT" shotued oldbag

"IM SORRY GRANNY I LOV YU" shouted ryu

"WAAAT" shotued phenix at this shocking reveal

"BUT YOU KNEW ABOUT BUSHYS HURTING LEG SO YU COLDV PRETEND TO DRAG LEG"

"ngh... YAAAYAAHAHYAYAHYAGYAHYGAHYGAYGHAYHAYHAYGHAYGHAYAYGAYHAGAUG" she screamed

"well den i extend trial" said udgey

"OBOBBEOEBFOEBFEHOBEFOJEJECTION!" shouted oldbag breath heavy "im talking"

"wen are yu not" said edgey

"i was told not to say this but ill say it anyway THERE WER OTHER GUYS AT STUDIO" shoutededed oldbag

"wat" shouted phenix ryu and mayoi

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" shouted maya

"wat the hell is rong this is good for us" said mayoi

"just being dramatic"

"BUT WE HAVNT HERD ABOT THIS" yellowed mitsurgi

"lol get rekt edgey" shouted phenix

TO BE CONTINUED NEXT CHAPTER


	6. turnabout ninja day 2 investigation

PATHETIX VS RYUICHI

CHAPTER 6

TURNABOUT SAMURAI THE SECOND TRILE

oldbag started talking

"there was something i wasnt supposed to say"

"wats that" said edgey

"THERE WER OTHER PEOPLE AT THE STUDIO THAT DAY!"

"WHAAAT" shouted phenix

"EEEEEEH?" shouted mayoi

"you told us that aminute ago you dumb fuck" said mitsrugi

"LA LA LAAAA" sang ooga

"wat does that mean" said udgey

"what was i supposed to do" translated oldbag

"yeah so there wer tv guys with dee and sal in studio two"

"wow this is first weve ehard of this" said maya

"no shit" said ryu

phenix pointed

"UDGEY WEVE LEARNED THERE WERE PEOPLE AT STUDIO TWO"

"yes thanks i realized" said udgey

"what you think mitsurgi" said udgey but mitty was staring at oldbag

"... OH WAT" he shouted

"wat you think we do"

"oh um extend trial" he blushed with oldbag

oldbag blush too

"we should blush too edgey" said ooga bogga

"NGGHO SHUT UP" shouted edgey seeing team phayauichayoi laughing at him

"courts ajourned"

the next hour team PMRM went to blue badger ltd which was the new name for detenter cention

"sory wright i new bout tehm but they tell me be quiet" said bosicci

"URGH you know phoenix and ryu have so little experence they maight as well not be lawyers?"

"OBJECTION" phenix and ryu presented their badges

"NICK"

"RYU"

"STOP FLASHING THAT EVERYWHERE"

"oh sorry" sadi photix and rainy

"anyway lets go to studio" said ryu

"haha i hope we find that kid" mayoi took out little boys book of honor

"mayoi stop foreshadowing things" said phenix

"uhhh" said busy "is that the kid with the camera i know him"

_FLASHING BACK

bossy was sleeping on chair when suddenly THE SET MOVED

but it was really the strong kid with camera shaking it to scare him

"lol you such a pussy" said kid running "lol random actor i dont know your nothing like steel samurai who i know evrything about"

"BUT I AM- ugh he gone"

_STUDIO_

phenix and ryu were talking with the fat guy replacing oldbag and ooga

"yeah somethings that way sirs go investinage" said fat man

they walked into the studio but saw noone

so they left and tripped over a rock

EXCEPT IT WASNT ROCK IT WAS SALLY MANELS!

"AHA GOTCHA SCRIPT!"

"WOAH how didnt we see him god dam were so stupid" said maya

"who tf are you" said ryu

"YOU L4M3RS"

"how ar yu talking in l33t" asked phenix "OH FUCK NOW IM DOING IT"

"how can j00 not know the gr8 TAKUMI EAZY?" shotued TAKUYA

woah dats not sal manella MY MISTOKEN!

suddenly mayoi floted in air

"WAAAAT THE REAL SHU TANOOKI?!"

"no tayuka useful" said taka

"oh" mayoi drop in disappoints

but then sal stare at mayois small tits

"GAAAAAAASP" he sweated uncontrollable at midgets tits

"uh... creepy?" said mayoi

"huff huff come on come on..."

takya sweated at tiny legs

"COME ON COME ON" shotu tasks and he got wet "OHOHOHO! YOUVE #TIGGERED ME THE GREATE TACOS UZ!"

"um wat" said mayoi

"THE SEQUEL TO STEEL SAMURAI: THE PEENK PRINCESS WARIOR OF LITTLE OLD JAPAN WHOS TOTALLY NOT BASED ON MAYOI OR MAYA!"

"...wat" said mayoi "...why little"

tak and oozing walked to trailer

"i gotta deliver this script to diva" said uz

"sounds rough" said phenix

"IT IS ILL TELL YA THAT" shouted takuma "AND DEN I SAW BOSOSSY GET ANKLE BROKEN WAT A HORRABLE DAY"

"huh so you saw injury" said petty

"yeah"

"hy look nick its mr monkey" maya pointed at "FOREST IMP NUBZ" shotue uz "geddit rite"

"whys he there" asked phetix

"because wind blew him over"

"must hav been STRONG wind" said ryu

they walk up stairs to trialer but mayoi and maya stop to look at pretty flowers because theyr girls they do stuff liek that

suddenly they TELEPORT IN AND TAKAS WAS SENT UNDER PRODUCERS HEEL AS SHE READ SCRIPT

"gasp" phenix and ryu stare at her sexyness and dreemed about the same stuff takuya was probably dreeming about rite now

"um hello are you producer miss vasquez" asked maya

"or are you the more famous sakra hivegame" asked mayoi

"...vasqeuz" said vasekek "shut up im tryin to read here"

"oh sorry"

"oh look nick these are all shows the victim was in" maya pointed at the posters

"maya i dont care about weeb shit fuck away from that" said phenix

"ugh you boring" sad maya

"NOW" D closed the script "let me tell you you wanted to know about peoples here"

"yeah" said ryu

"they innocent"

"WHAT WHY" shotued everyone on team except maya who was staring at hammer posters

"mr forest impmonkey was blocking the path here"

"they couldnt have went arou-"

"SHUT UP dont question it" shotued dee

"sory" said physics

"anyway it took an hour to remove and the clock said it fell at 2:15 so INNOCENCE!" shotued dee walking back in

pheotix and mayoi and ryu and the other girl walked back to carpark when suddenly

"ASSSSHOLES!" shotued oogabag

"IM SORRY I ONLY SAID YOU COULDVE DONE IT" shotued phenix

"AAAAARGH THE POLICE TOOK ME AND MADE ME PUT ON THE CHIEFS COPY OF STEEL SAMURAI COSTUME AND IT DIDNT FIT SO IM INNOCENT WHY WYUD YOU THINK I CUDVE FIT ANYWAY" shotued oldbag

"ugh sorry" said ryu

"wait why does chie-"

"SHUT UP BEIGN SILENT NOW"

"pls" said pehnix

"mmmm"

"btw wasnt hammer awesome" said ryu

"mmm..."

"yeah dinamite samurai was great" said mayoi

"MMM...!" ooga got tempted in sweat

"WAT about beard commands" said phenix

"ITS UNFERGETABLY GREAET" shouted ooga "HAMMER WAS IMPORTANT TO MY YOUTH"

"wait how old is he" said phenix

"OHHHHHHHH if only that accidence never happen" said ooga

"ACCIDNET" asked ryu

"yeah but IM NOT TELLING LOL" shouted oz "and now to be silent again starting NO-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAA" she scream as little boy ran past "THE KID CATCH HIM" shouted ooga running but she tripped over the laws of physics and mayoi and phenix and ryu and the other girl decided to play security copper instead

they ran and ran

"COM BACK KID" shouted photix

"oh by the way" the kid stopped "im cody hackins K BYE" he ran again

"WAIT" mayoi took out book "this is yours have it back"

cody blush "oh you can keep it"

"AW tahnks its great collection"

"(i thought cody only liked girls with big ti- oh wait i shudnt know that NEVER MIND)" phonebooks thought

"look i get a photo of every moment samurai gets killing blow" cody showed photots of samurai standing casually with spear "its great shit and ive never missed one"

"are you sure not even one obscur-"

"nope"

"ok"

"anyway" said ryu "you were here did you see incident"

suddenly codys eyes vanished

"i saw it all" he said sadly

"saw what"

"the stolen samurai getting killer blow... yknw" cody neerly cried

"yeah right kid whatd you see" said phenix

"GO WAY" codys eyes return and he run and ryu try to catch him but he fell into gutter and it BLAST OPEN TO HIS WEIGHT

"HES GOING DOWN COME ON PHENIX" mayoi grab ryus ass and pushed

"PULL ME OUT ASSHOLE"

"COME ON MAYOI LETS GET RID OF HIM SO I CAN TAKE OVER" phenix also pushed

"HEY FUCKERS PULL ME OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT" suddenly ryu fell into gutter

"oh fuck yeah" shotued phenix "now to make the ryu office PHOENIX office"

"YOU DUMBSHIT I WILL REVEEEEEEENGE" shotued ryu before the gutter closed

phenix and mayoi and the other girl went back to ryu office and phenix signed official documents to make it wright and co law office

"oh fuck yeah" phoenix sat back in his- HIS- office and then mayoi and other girl rushed in

"COME ON PHOENIX LETS WATCH TEHSE TOGETHER" shotuted other girl

"THERE MIGHT BE HINT IN THEM FOR TURNABOUT" shotued mayoi

"hmmm a turnabout huh" phoenix turn on dvd wich was showing yesterdays episode with the samurai people and the last airbender waterbending thingy

by the end of night phoenix was still watching that episode it mustve been REALLY long or maybe mayoi just got a bunch of the same episode.

he saw the book of honor and opened it

"hmmm so hes taken a picture of every victory huh then this is very odd" said phenix looking as the last pocket for photo was empty

"or there just havent been enough live shows you idiot" said the other girl

"no because hes missing photo in studio" said phenix

"ohhh" said other girl

"WAIT YOU NOT MAYA WHO ARE YOU" shouted phenix

"i am penny nichols" said the other girl (oops sorry i knew it was her i just forgot her name kekekek)

"crap maya must still be looking at posters well get her tomorrow" said phenix

so phenix and mayoi broguht nickels back to studio and after she left he and mayoi RPed the episode the watched over and over

"uhhh waht was line again" said nick

"COME ON PHENIX YOU WATCH IT ALL NIGHT" shoute mayoi

"then wat is it"

"UMMMMMM"

"the pale moon in sky cries for theyre blood you filthy fucking casuals" said cody from behind

"AHA CODY"

"im not cody im his brother"

"oh the-"

"here i am spiky pop" shouted the real cody

"YOUUU" shouted phenix "OBJECTION"

"wat"

"why isnt ther photo of steel winning in this studio"

"ummm" cody sweated

"WHY BOY" shouted photix

"i ctrl alt deleted them" said cody "anyway seeing him in skin was reallly cool he even pose for me" cody did pose

"HOLD IT" shouted phonix "do it again"

cody crossed his arms weirdly

"AHA THATS NOT STELL SAMMY!" shouted phox "THATS THE MAGISTRATES POSE"

"lol nerd" said mayoi and pancakes blushed

"anyway if steel did magics pose then that can only mean one thing" said pheonix "IT WAS STEEL SAMURAI WHO LOST FIGHT"

cody turn away

"(also mayoi)" whistered pheyix "(the samurai was dressed as jack hammer)"

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHH" shouted mayoi at this casually revealed secret

"thats what you saw cody" said phenix

"but he never loses" crys cody

"whys that"

"because hes strong"

"NO because he does the right thing and that magically makes him the winner every time" said phoenix

"OH your right" sadi cody

"so you cant turn away from whats right either" said phenix

"WAAAAAH (what the fuck did i do?) AAAAAA" cried cody "i saw him get beaten by bad people and i ran home" he cry "i delete every photo from there"

"damn they gone" said mayoi

"no theres one left" said cody

"oh so you didnt delete them ALL god damn this is confusion" said mayoi

cody gave the camera and feens turn it on

"AAAHAAA" laughed phenix as he solve mystery triumphant but he was unaware of the ooga booga eevesdropping in shame

phenix and mayoi walked to trailer and dee was standing there all ominous and stuff

"hey look" said phoneix showing photo "look heres the evidence showing you couldve killed hammer" the photo showed samurai walking to studio two

"boys" called day and 4 generic looking guys were behind him and mayoi

"if you keep telling me what you ahve planned i might have to make you miss the trial... just like the hammer fan erlier"

"URGH WHAT HAPPEN TO MAYA" shotued phejix

"shes fine but if yu prove me guilty the boys there will make her NOT fine"

"DAMN YOU BORING LOOKING MAFIA CRIME MEN" shouted phenix

"WAIT PAL" shouted kaizo itty bits

"GUMMY KAIZO" shouted phenix and mayoi

"D vesteh your being summoned as witness tomorrow" said sudeshows "also WHO ARE THESE GUYS IN SUITS"

the men walked away

"now listen murder weapon was samurai spear which i couldnt use because im petty and thats heavy"

"AUGH"

"hey if your stupid enough to reveal info to me i might as well give you my card" said dee "in fact might as well say that hammer made me lots of money lol"

"that true" said gumshoe

"anything else to say attorney" asked dee

"ill see you in court tomorrow vase" said phoenix

"heh heh sure" said dee and gumshoe and itty left "just remember about hammer girl" she smirk

"AGH... damn you" said phenix

OFFICE

"what ami i gonna do" said phenix in the wright and co law office "i cant defend if i do mayall die" said phoenix

"what about ry- oh right" sadi mayoi

"courts started now i hope boshis got a lawyer" sadi phenix

COURT

"courts back in session" said udgey

"i am ready honorable" said edgey and teh defense slammed his desk

"i am also ready your honor" said the MYSTERIOUS DEFENSE ATTORNEY

WHO WAS THE NEW REPLACEMENT?

FIND OUT NEXT WEEK!

TO BE CONTINUE IN PROBABLY FINALE OF

TURNABOUT JAPAAAAAAAAAAAN!


	7. turnabout champloo day 3 trial

KYLE RIVERS VS RYUICHI NARUHODO

CHAPTER 7

TURNABOUT CHAMPLOO DAY 3 TRIAL

defender hit desk

"i am ready your honobald" said _**kyle rivers**_

"WHO tf are you" asked edgey

"im the defend attorney who saved mr wright and mr naruhodo and all them in red white trial" said kyle

"uhhhh ok" said udgey "wheres mr right and mr ryuht

"they are not showin up today apparently" said kyle "phenix said he cant dfend and we have no idea where ryu is so im here"

"i see now den opening statement pls one of you"

"ill do it" said misturi "last session we lernt there were other guys at crime scene and they testifying to this"

edgey slam his desk "and that witness is D va who was at that meeting wit ppl"

dee was already on stand

"AH where you come from" shouted dgy

"i was here dumfuck" said dee

"no yu oh forget it"

"im gonna catch yu wit your pants down" said kyle

"ACK PERVERT" screamed dee

"PENALTY MR RIVERS!" shouted udgey

"GOD DAMMIT I DIDNT MENE TO SAY THAT!" yelled kyle

 _ **BOOM!**_

"fuck"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"that day we had a noon meets in studio twos traielr until 4pm"

"HOLD IT" shouted kyle "wats a noon meeting"

"a meeting at noon"

"oh" sweat kyle "continue"

"after meeting there was rehersal at 5pm in studio 1"

"we found hammer ded"

"he died at 2:30pm so it cant be us"

"HOLD IT" shouted kyle "phonix told me yu took a break for 15 minutes around 2:30pm"

"yeah" said dee

"OBJECTION" shouted kyle "look at this photo"

kyle took out a photo showing steel samurai walk into studio 2 at 2:30pm

"THIS SHOWS STEE GOING INTO STUDIO AND ITS TAKER SAYS SAMURAI DIE AFTER TO VILLAIN"

"BUT" shouted udgey "steel samurais killer"

"no" said kyle "steel samurai was actually FACK HAMMER! WHO MURDER IN STUDIO TWO!"

"HMMM! HMM HMM HMM HMMMMMMM" grunt udgey

"something wrong"

"no just interested greatly" said udgey

"now i submit it as evidence" said kye

dee stood calm but bosi was sitting like shit

"THIS MEANS THAT HAMMER ARRIVED WHILE YOU WERE ON BREAK" shouted kill pointing at vask

"OBJECTION" shouted mitsurgi "victim was found dead in studio ONE idiot"

"and he was dress as magistrate dumbass" said edgeworth

"wel um MAYBE THE KILLER MANIPULATED OUR EYES" shouted lyle

GAVEL!

"ummm" said udgey "that wasnt me"

"it was ME" shouted judge dee bashing her smoke pipe like a gavel "so your accusing me of murder"

"yeh"

"then lets hav battle of wits" said dee

"uhhhh random but ok" said kyle

WITS TESTIMONY

"lets see" said dee "murder wepon. 2hevy4me. howd i lift it"

"it ways 15 kilos" said edgey carrying it out "catch!"

edgey threw the heavy wepon at kyle and he caught it and fell to floor

"see" said dee "if yu cant lift it i certainly cudnt have stab anyone with it"

"OBJETION" shouted kyle "that matter doesnt" he shout getting up on feets "because this hevy shit ISNT WEAPON!"

"wat impossible" said mitsurgi

"yes possible because this was BROKEN before murder"

"ohshit i forgot" said mitsurgi "DAMMIT KAIZO SALRAY GETTING CUT"

"AW COMON PAL" shouted kauiz

"now den" said edgey "you have no proof it wasnt murder weapon or what was murder wepon so yur clames ignored. its rule of court"

and then there was moment of awkward because kyle had lost

"MATTA" shouted a voice and CODY HAKKINS BROTHER WAS THERE!

"TO HEL WIT RULE OF COURT" he shouted "DATS FUKKING MESSED UP"

suddenly japan!cody leaped out of gallery and onto defend bench and then he used ninja moves to jump from there all the way ovr to the prosections bench

"HEY STEE SAMMERGUY IS HERO AND DAT MEENS HE FITES STUFF AND KILL VILAIN AND UM UM UUUMMMM YAAAAAAAARGHHHH" he yelled

"uh you ok kid" asked kyle

"ORDER STOP THIS KANGAROO MADNESS" shotued udgey "BAILIFF AREST BOY"

bailif ran at japan boy at like 1 meter an hour and kyle went to stop him but oogabooga stopped him

"stop wippernapper" she wishper

"what" said kyle

"this is photo of accident 5 years ago" said bog

"oh that one" said kyle "phenix told me bout it what happen"

"hammer accident kill someone wile filming and some scumbag who looked like he works for the dragons of rebelion took photo hoping to create scandal" said ooga "and SHE" she pointed at dee "had him killed and stole photo to bakmail hammer"

"ORDER" shouted udgey "old lady get back to gallery little boy gtfo"

japan kid was escorted out

"now that weve established real murder wepon is fake-" said mitsurgi

"OBECTION" shouted kyle and he slam photo on desk but then evryone crowded around it so i cant see what it is

"WHAT IS THIS PHOTO" shouted udgey as everone left

I DONT KNOW GET OUT OF THE WAY SO I CAN DERSIBE IT ok it shows some guy ded on the gate outside trailer 2 OHHHHHH!

"igiari" shouted mitsurig "but how does this show weapon"

"BECAUSE ITS RIGHT THER" shouted kyle "THE MURDER WEAPON WAS THE FENCE!"

"AAAAGH" shouted the edgeworths

"heh" said dee "but" she said "why wud i want him ded? he was giving me lots of money"

"UMMM" said kyle

"yeah you cant prove it lol" said edgey

"no i said ummm because i was thinking" said kyle "anyway you had hammer work for so little and humaniated him so its obvious wat his motive was"

"OBJECTION" shouted eggy "well i dont see it why wud she kill someone"

"OBJECTION" shouted kyle "not she he"

"WAT"

BACKFLASH!

the truth was hammer put on samurai armor and walked past oldbag

he then struggle with vasquez but she threw his light almost weightless body in steel samurai armor over her and onto fense

"ha clever" said dee "your good storyteller"

"so its not true huh" said kyle

"yeh because money head aka forest imp was in my way"

"YOU CUD HAVE JUST WENT AROUND HIM"

"IN 15 MINUTES?"

"well maybe yu didnt do it in those 15 minutes" said kyle "maybe yu hid body for rest of meeting and then brought it to studio 1 after"

"ha ha ha" laughed dee "well den i gess you win"

"YESSS" shouted kyle "SUCK IT EDGEY I WON"

"no you havent" said edgey"

"...no you havent" said misthallery

"now you havent" said dee

"wat"

"you won BATTLE OF WITS not the TRIAL"

"WHAT" shotued kyle

"that right if yu have noevidence you story is true then i cna leave SUCK MY ASS!"

"NOOOOO" shouted kyle and the world turned white and he was the only color left

"nooooooo i cant let her leave" he thought

"MATTA" shouted a voice

"WHAT" shouted kyle looking up

he said matta

matta is japanese

yet there is only one japanish standing in cort right now

MITSUGI POINTED AT DEE

"testify again yu lying shithead"

"wat" said dee

"tell us about what happened after you discover body" said misturgi

"you cant refuse prosecution" said edgey "its law"

"ughhh fine" said dee

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"we called police wen we found hammer deded"

"i got my script at trialer den went home"

"HOLD IT" shouted pile "why didnt you bring script if you went there for rehersel"

"there was a murder idiot why wud we reherse after that"

"ohhh" said yle "(dmamit that makes sense)"

"well if dats it ill be leaving" said dee

suddenly the door FLUNG OPEN

"IGIARRIIIIII!" shouted voice and there was hurricane in courtroom that sent everyone to feet

"SO" shouted the man "YOU DIDNT TAKE YOUR SCRIPT BECAUSE YOU ASSUMED THERED BE NO REHORSAL?" RYUICHI NARUHODO STOOD AT DOOR AND HE WAS SOAKING AND DRIPPING IN SEWER WATER

dee sweated

"wat are you doing ehre i thought i told you abot maya"

"what?" said ryu "wat happen to her"

"...dammit its YOU" said dee

"yeah its me and there BIG CONTRADICTON" shouted ryu "HOW DID YOU KNOW THERE WAS CORPSE IN STUDIO ONE?" he shouted runnng next to kyle rivers

"simple" said dee "hammer was injured so he cudnt reherse"

"ohhh" said kyle

"dammit" said ryu

"OBJECTION" shouted edgeworth and he was in pain

"what" said udgey

"i was hoping to come up wit something wile i was objectionin but i didnt" said edgey

suddenly udgey sliped on banana and bonked his head on the table

"well cant help yu any more" said edgey "i tried"

ryu stare at edgey sweating but then he realize somthing and point at vasque

"IGIARI!" he screamed and the cort turn orange and wind beam hit dee in face

"OUCH" she screamed when it hit her

"ms vase did you say HAMMER was injury" ryu shouted

"yes..." said dee

"well HAMMER wasnt the one injured" shouted ryu

"huh...?" dees eyes wided

"IT WAS BOSOSHI THE DEFENDANT"

dee got up from the floor

"yeah and you thought this" said mitsurgi "BECAUSE HAMMER was dragging his leg when he went to kill you"

"AND you werent there to see bossy get injured howd you know anyway"

"well um I HERD IT FROM OOZ-"

"no" said kyle "eazy saw yoshi get hurt himself HE WUDNT SYA IT WAS HAMMER!"

dee grunted

"which means you saw hammer limping" said kyle

"and when did you see hammer limping" said ryu

"theres only one time possible" said kyle and they both pointed at her

"WHEN HE WALKED TO YOU WEATING STEEL SAMURAI COSTUME" shouted mitsurgi

"DURING YOUR BREA" shouted kyle and ryu

"WHICH WAS ALSO THE TIME OF THE MURDER" shouted edgeworth

"WHICH MEANS" shouted udgey

and then kyle ryu edgey and mitsrugi pointed at vaseq

"THAT YOU ARE THE KILLER!"

dee broke down but not in an over the top wat like amano and white did she just fawled on the witness stand like terry fells

"you win rivers" she muttered and she walked out as japan cody snook back in

"it seems the miracle happen once again mr naruhodo" said udgey

"no" said edgey "its not a mircale its a natural"

"...not sure if salty or not but anyway NOT GUILTY" shouted udgey

AFTER THE TRIAL

"YOU DID IT RIVERS" shouted phoenix and mayoi and the other girl

"yes tank yu rivers" said body

"wat about me" said ryu but he was ignored again

"NIIIICK" shouted maya running in

"MAYA YU ALIVE?"

"yeah because de deal was you cudnt defend but ryu and rivers could so they let me live" she shouted

"ugh ok" said phenix "(dammit vasq yu just wanted to shit on me didnt you)"

"hey bososi" said edgey from downstaires "i like your show"

"AWWW TANKS" shotued hoshi

"(liar)" thoguht phenix and ryu

edgey turned to leave but stopped

"neever thought i see you again but now that yu here im saddled wit unecessary feelings" said edgey

"lov you too edgeypoo" said phenix

"NO" shouted edgey "im never seeing you again" and he left

"wat" shouted maya "you frends with edgey BUT YOUR RIVALS!"

"for now yeah" said phenix

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed mayoi "BUT-"

"right" said a voice

"AHHH huh?" screamed phenix and mitsurgi was at door "wat"

"i herd your trying to escape from anime rowld correct"

"yeah"

mit nodded

"i cant tell you directly but heres a hint: the way out is in the karma" he then left

"tf does that even mean" said maya

"i dunno anyway lets go back to wright and co law offices"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" shouted ryu

"right and co la- of yeah thats why i threw you in the sewers SUKKIT its my office now"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed ryu "FUCK YOU PHOENIX"

AFTER THEY FUCKED

"NICK" shouted maya "get out of ebd its starting"

"comon ryu" shouted mayoi "get off nick!"

"urgh" they moaned "wat is"

they went into room and cody and kyautoo utacky were there

"THE PINK PRINCESS" shouted the words on tv

"oh the new show" said phenix "didnt think theyd actually do it"

edgey and mitsurgi sipped tea watched and smiled

oldbag ooga and gumshoe watched and smiled

maya mayoi and cody watched and smiled

phenix and ryu watched and groaned and glared

TO BE CONTINUED

_AFTER THE CREDITS_

OH BY THE WAY NEXT WEEK ONE OF THE EDGEYS GETS ACCUSED KEKEKEK RUINED!


	8. turnabout goodbye day 1 investigation

PHENIX VS RYUCHI 8

TURNABOUT GOODBYES

INVESTIGATION DAY 1

BARRYLAWN BY

it was a SCAAAAAAARY day. de litning was striking de trees wer bare and spooky and der was both with gray shadow men on it in de middle of gurdy lake and cameraman was trying to eevsdrop because hes creepy in case you forgot wat he did in chapter 3 or somthin

sudenly one of de shadowmen DISAPPERED and de WATER RAISED

click

went camera

wake

went heartland girl

...

went boatshop

"ho"

went santa

"wat ees dees" said mitsurgi looking at de weird thing wit trigger (its a gun but hes never delt wit one before)

MEANWHILE

ryuichi naurhodo was in shcool standing in middle of room

people around him wer staring at him like dey were betting on somthing

de guys at the end of de room point at him

"YOU DID IT, DIDNT YOU" shouted fatace, ass attorney

"THIEF THEED" shouted de rest of de lawyers because evryone wants to be a lawyer in dis school

evryone was point at him even le cute umbrella girl from chapter 3 or somthin

de teecher came in and all de kids turned into demons from hell

"tell truth ryu"

"ok I DIDNT DO IT" shouted ryu

"no not dat truth de truth were you APOLOGIZE TO CLASS YOU LYING SHITEHAD" said de teecher wit a rapist smile on her facc

"AAAH" screamed ryu waking up

"wat" said pheonix who was de only other person

"oh nutting just had nitemares come back to me tanks to YOU AND MAYOI FOR SHOVING ME IN DE DRAIN!"

"well SORRY i just wanted to take de office from yu" said phenix and he put files in de document place "anyway cristmas is here"

"oh great" said phenix "maybe santa wil come and give us a case"

"we shud go and find a santa im sure hell be rely helpful wit that"

pheonix walked into next room

"GAAAH?"

"com on com on" said maya increesing pressure on de shower as mayoi was standing under it

"...wat are you two doing" said photix

"traning" said maya

"in HERE"

"yeh"

"well do it somwere else" said phenix and he left

"OHHH" said mayoi "lets go down to FIRESTATION!"

photix and ryu sat at seat and watched news

"ok guys so we found ded body in the lake of myth monster and we also no that the suspect is mitsurgi"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" shouted right and mitty and maya and mayoi who had just got back from getting yell at by fireguy

TELEPORTATION

"wat the fuk do you want" said mist

"to defend you" said ryu

"no" he stood up and left "stay away from this case"

"carp" said phonix

they left the station and past the blue badger

"HE RELLY GETS ON MY NERVES" shouted maya

"the blue badger?" said phenix

"NO mitsurgi. the badgers cute"

so teem PRMM went to investigation place

"GET TO WORK SLACKERS!" shouted kaizo

"AGH WAT" shouted them in raction

"WE NEED A LEED ON DE CULPRIT FORENSICS"

"but we do kaizo"

"the REAL culprit!"

"but we do kaizo"

"SHUT UP!"

"uhhhh" said phoenix "hello kaizo. helo sudeshoes"

gumshoe turned angry dan before "WHY ARE YOU STILL FUCKING UP NAME PAL?!"

"shut up gumshoe" said kaizo "hes the defense for edgeworth so we gotta help him"

"oh YEAH" said gumshoe "were here to help phorensix and pals"

dey went to de shore

"ok SO last midnight there were two guys at sea and ONE of dem shot ONE of dem and he fell in sea with gun and five mints later the polce arrestd mitudgey who was on the boat" said kaizo

"good ting your here pals" said gumshoe

"ummmm" said ryu wispering to gumshoe

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" shouted gumshoe

"yeh he threatened us not to" said mayoi

"somehow he tinks im a shit attorney." said ryu

"he must be delusional" siad phonix

"but he DOES pal" said kaizo "HE SAED YOU WER IMPRESSIVE"

"wow" said nick "he tinks im impr-"

"MARY CRISTMAS RYU" shouted an old man named SANTA CLAUS

"AAAAAAAH" shouted ryu "oh hey its santa"

"sorry santa e alredy got that big case we asked for" said phonix

"aw com on ryu its ME" he removed his mask and it was YAHARI (in case you forgot dats larrys japanname

"hey whore DEES theyre not yoouuuuur..." said larry with bouncyness

"not my... wat" said ryu

"im mayoi"

"im maya"

"were puppetmasters"

"WHAT" shouted phenix

"ahh mayoi huh" said yarry "here have tis" he gave her a popping ting at party tings"

"WOW a present?" shouted mayoi "tanks"

"wat about me"

"sorry i only see japan ladies" said yari "and your cleery american"

"so wy ar yu here" siad phoenix

"IM WORKING" shouted yari "look see that thats where i sell smaurai dogs want one"

"no tanks" said phenix "now did yu see murder"

"nop" said yerry

"well" said ryu "did yu no suspect is mitsurgi"

"com on ryu he cudnt-" said mayoi but DEN:

"WAAAAAAAAAGH?" shotued y "MISUGGI?!"

"ya no him" said maya

"yeh we were in class together" said yellow

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?" squeeled mayoi

"YEH IT WAS YAHARI RYU AND MISTSURGI DE THREE SAMURAIS OF TURNABOUT SERENADE!"

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?" squeeled mayoi

"jesus mayoi stop doing dat you sound like your at the zoo" said ryu

"anyway" said yarry "wat yuse doin now"

"wer probably gonna look at boat place"

"nah the uys not in rite now"

"wat why" said phenix

"he must be ded i meen why else wud he not show up wit somthin like gurdy hyping de boats up" said yarry

"whos grudy"

"EEEEEE-"

"MAYOI!"

"SORRY but how HOW CAN YU NOT KNOW GARDY?" screamed mayoi shoving newspaper in phonixs face

"IIIIIIICK A TABLOID" shouted phonix

"LOOK SEE A PHOTO"

"kek nice photoshop skill tab loid weekly" said pheonix shoving paper in his pocket"

"but nik it must have been taked right here" said mayoi "EHHHHHHH look a camera"

theys went to the camera and there was high mic next to it

"looks like it takes photo at high noise" said phenix

"hi im nick" said maya

"..."

"HI IM NICK"

"..."

"HELLO MY NAME IS NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCKKKKKK"

"JESUS MAYA SHUT UP"

"ONLY WEN YOU STOP OBSESSING OVER DETECTIVE JESUS!"

"NOT THAT JESUS"

"THEYRE DE SAME PERSON!"

in de fight maya accidently hit mayois party popping ting

click

"GASP!" gasped country girl. someone was out there! "EEEYYYYY WAT YUSE TINK YAS DOIN YA SCRUBS" shouted de sothern girl "PAY FOR DAT FILM!"

"SORRY" said maya "nick pay her"

"ugggghhhh" nick pay money

"so you have it set to heer bangs like gurdys huh" said ryu

"yeah here to catch gurdy unlike dat dum cupple who decided to blur the photo so im gonna take cleer photo and take hella lotta dolla oh ya"

"lotta dolla"

"LOLOLOL ITS FUNNY BECAUSE IM LOTTA HART!"

"so did ya se murder" aid ryu

"ye and i got camera photo let me develop dem"

lotta ran to off screen den returned wit two photos

"lets see" said ryu... NOPE

lotta HID DE PHOTOS BEHIND HER BACK

"TROLOLOLOLOL NOPE SHOWING DEM TO POLICE SUCKAS" shouted lotta running away

"COME ON GUYS AFTER HER" shouted ryu and he phenix maya and mayoi ran after lotta to police station

AT STATION

"here ya go pal" said kaizo giving them autopsy report "still havent idenified the victim but o well"

they look at photo of victim

"UH?" shouted mayoi

AT PARK

"i no who he is" said mayoi

"who" said phenix

"he worked at chihiros law office before her own"

"you mean yoshiburers?" said maya

"yeah him"

so they went to yoshis law office

"waht is it" said yoshi

"who is this" said pheonix showing photo

"ah he used to be a lawyer here but he quit his name was yuki namakura" said yohi

"hes ded"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed yoshi "so he killed hammon"

"they no eech other?"

"he was defense attorney in dl-6 de murder case of shin misturgi mittys father"

"WAT"

"yes he died in middle of trail vs manfred von karma and he mustv been shocked too ebcause he took vacation day after his deah wich is de only day off hes ever taken. mustve reely loved shin"

"lol i ship it" said phonix

"so anyway he adopted mistrugi and hammond defended some guy and h was found not guilty and the case was unsolved for 15 yeers and now the law says were not allowed to care about in any more after christmas"

"shit" said ryu "well we still have time"

"also de police used misty fey mayas mother to identify victim but she was wrong and now evryones racist to feys"

"..."

AT DETENTION CENTER

"so misery" said phenix "so ya wanna talk about dl-c huh"

"WHAT" shouted mit "so yu alredy no about it"

"yeh because im ace attorney" said ryu

"ugh fine so yanayyyme called me to gurd lake and someone shot him and i picked up gun"

"dont worry well solve case WE HAV TO AND WELL FIDN TRUTH" shouted maya and her uper cody bounced all around "yu have nicka nd gumtree to help"

"(well at least its not sudeshoes)" thought mitsurgi "theres one more thing"

"wat"

"the prosecutor tomorrow is miles edgeworth and out mentor MENFRAD VON KARMA"

"AAAAAAAAGH" shouted phenix

meanwhile

manfred von kastle was in his castle preparing for the case he was garanteed to win because hes von karma hes never lost a case in 40 years

he put down de document and looked at screen like it was fucking him reeeaally nicely

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. turnabout byes day 2 trial

PHOTIX WRONG VURSIS RICHI NURUHEDDED

CHAPTER 9

TURNABOUT BYES DAY 2 TRAIL

BAY BARRYAWLN

paper phoenix paper maya paper mayoi paper ryu and paper mitsurgi walked through the normal hall and they looked like paeper so everyone looked at them as if they were paper people.

exept karuma who shamed mittens like he actually did it (that asshole)

so anyway lets skip the boring shit and go to awesome court sequence (let me tell ya guys this trial is gonna be SO awsome itll make the games look bad!)

"OKOKOKOK CORTS SESSION FUCKS" shouted udgey "LETS HERE DEM STATES!"

"of america?" said phenix

"NO YOU WESTY YOUR IN JAPAN NOW I WANT OPEN STATES HERE ME?"

karma just stood der wit a boring blank expression on skin face

"wow he has quite an ora" said ryu

"HEY are you redy karuma?" shouted udgey but he got no response

"WELL THEN I GESS YOUR NOT REDY YOU LAZY FUCK"

SUDDENLY karma SPLIT INTO 3 CLONES AND THEY ALL SNAPPED FINGERS

"fool. im not prosecuting" said karuma "edgey is. jesus man read the case files you old fuck"

"im redy" said edgey "BUT NIX ISNT" he threw his cravat at phenix

"owch" said ryu "damn you you hit the wrong phonix"

"woops" said eddy and he threw his other cravat at phenix and it hit him

"fool hit him in one shot next time" shotued karuma and he aimed his stick thing at maya and it hit her in one throw because they call him gary stu for reason.

"now den" sad edgeworth reading the open statement karuma wrote for him "we have decided evdence and decoded testimony"

karma hit desk

"what else do you need?" he said calfly

"AAAAAGH" screamed udgey hiding behind his gavel

"ha" laughed karuma "now since edgeys such a FOOL ill call dick gumshoe to the stand"

so gumshoe came to stand

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"ok so someone shot the air in a boat and witness saw and then the guy shot againa dn a guy fell in the oce-"

"SHUT UP YOU FAT DICK SHIT" shouted karmua and he picked up his cane stick thing and threw it at him

"OBJECTINE HES CLEERLY STOPPING THE GUM!" shouted phenix but he was hit by the gavel on wings

"testify about the arrest" said edgeworth

WITNESS

"ok pal so then we arreested edgeworth after we arrived on scene because he was there and we have the gun with right hand prints" said gumshoe

"i present bullet from that gun" karuma gave the court the bully

"so anyway bullet matches balistic marking of gun" said gumshoe

"HOLD IT" shouted phenix

"YES YES WHAT IS IT"

"what are ballistic markings"

everyone fell on floor

"stupid" said edgeworth

"DISBARRED" shouted udgey

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT" shouted phonix and the bailiff picked him up and threw him out of the courtroom

"uhhhh why" said ryu

"clearly hes too stupid to be lawyer anyway do YOU know what ball marks are"

"YES YES of course heh" said ryu

"lol get the lawyers disbarred now THATS a trick i shud use more" siad karuma under breath "oh btw the victim was ukia naruhodo kek"

"FINALLY yknow this stuff is for oopening sta-" said udge

"SHUT DOWN" shotued karuma

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSGH AORRY!"

"yeah so narma summoned mist to the crime scene"

"summoned" said maya "like with black magic?"

"nope with letter"

"oh thats boring"

"stupid" said edgeworth "no court of law would accept black magic as truth"

"umm actually-" said pehonix from outside

"YOUR DISBANNED! GET OUT" shouted udgey throwing gavel outside and it hit phenix in the nose and he died

"welp" said ryu "ges im on my own"

"you still have us" said maya and mayoi

"fuck yous you cant even defend in court"

"yeh i can" siad maya "i did it that one time where nik was accused o-"

"shut up" said karuma

"now" said edgey "i call the witness oosa to the stand"

nastumi came in

and then she saw everyone was watching her

AND SHE SMILED AND WAVED BACK AND FORHT AND BACK AND FORT AND BAK AND FOURTH AND BACK AND FORD AND SACK AD FERT AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER WITH A CREEPY HAPPY SMILE AND SHE CEHERED LIKE "YAAAAYYYY" and ryu graoned because it was stupid

"stop wavng osa" said edgey "testify about what you saw"

"ok" said medoosa

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"it was cristmas even after midnight"

"IGIARI" shouted ryu "HA! if it was christian even after midnight then it was CRISTMAS DAY"

"EEEH?" shouted oosaga

"it mens that YOU WITNESSED IT ON A DFFERENT DAY"

"ugh shit the fuck up" siad edgey "she herd it on the day of the shooting that shud be enough you DUMB motherfucker!"

"orry" said ryu "contnue"

"so i herd gun and ran ot and i didnt fall on my face like a moron" said oosaga "and i sa two guys on a bota"

"and she has a pjoto" sad karuma and a photo appeared and there were guys on the boat

"WHAAAAAAT" shouted ryu "...whys the fog moving?"

"technology ryu get wit the times this is a special kind of photo called a moving photo" said edgey

"hehehehehh" said karum and he turned to ryu "MIT DID IT" she houted and he pointed at him and blew

AND RYU WAS BLOWED BACK TO THE WALL

"ouch" shouted ryu "jesus shouting is a safety hazard around here"

"now then" said udgey "M DELCARING VERDICT LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWL get rekt" shouted him

"wiat cross-"

"no" said karuma "this photo is wort a thousand ords"

"WHAAAAAAAT" shouted maya

"what words" asked mayoi

"uhhh theyre all guilty" said edgey reading the photo

"oh" said mayoi "well thats not very impressive"

"now go ahead and ask ONE question ryu" said karuma "kek kek get rekted"

CROSS EXAMINED

"hey ooga ummmm did you clearly see the two guys"

"uhh ts in the photo" said oosa

"nope i want to know if YOU saw them"

"shut up" said karuma "you end cross examination now"

"OBJECTION" shouted maya and she pointed at karuma

"WHAT YOU CANT OBJECT" shouted karuma

"yeh i can dont you remember you wer there for it" shotued maya "o watever oosas lyin so TELL TRUTH" she neerly cry for som reason

"NOOOOO" shouted oosga "i cleerly saw him so TRUTH"

"JUUUUUDGEY" shouted karuma "THEYRE IN CONTEEEEEMPT!"

"ok" said udgey "i arrest ryu"

"WYYYY" shouted ryu "IT WASNT ME"

"IT WAS ME" shouted maya "ill go"

"ok" said udgey

"NOO" shouted mayoi "why dis is bullshit were not even in contempt look it got new information!"

"what" said karuma

"oosa said she cleerly saw misturgi THIS IS NEW INFERMATION"

"NOOO" shouted karuma "judge arrest her too!"

"ok" said udgey

so then 7 police guys rushed n because this was an emergency

3 of them arrested may and mayoi 3 of them surrounded ryu and the other guy just kinda relaxed and watched

"well dat was pointless" said edgeworth "verdict now judge"

"IGIARY" shouted ryu and he blew everyone on their feets "didnt you just hear mayoi you dumb fuck she pointed out new testmony so i can cross examine!"

"IGIARY" shouted karuma "not so fasty wasty! dat cross examines is over!"

"no" shouted ryu and then the court went up in flames

"AAAAAAAAGH FIRE" shouted udgey

"heh" said evil von karuma standing in de flames like von karma in jakkidworld OH SHIT I JUST REALIZED MAYBE HES THE KILLER!

"does noone care about the fire" said udgey

ryu stood over the flames glaring at evil von karuma like he was gonna punch him in de face

BUT THEN THE GAVEL CAME DOWN ON THEM AND KILLED THE FIRE!

"ill let him exam" said udeye

"DAMMIT" shouted edgeworth

CROSS EXAMINATION

"so you cleerly saw misty" sad ryu

"yeah" said oosa

"OBJECTION as weve gone over FIVE TIMES already THE PHOTO SHOWS FOGGY GUYS!"

"AAAGH" shouted oosa

"(god damn finally they give a proper reaction!)"

"uh no" sad karuma "thats not true she used binoculars"

"BUCK" shouted ruy "huh?" ryu looked under desk and found the secret documents left by some attorney in de last trial

he picked it up and saw it was a dirty magazine with gourdys name on it

"uh no oosa you were looking for gardy WHY WUD YOU STOP ATTENTION FOR TWO GUYS ON BOTE?"

"DAMN" said oosa "sorry guys just wanted to witness crime but hey at least you got my evidank"

"uhhhh no" said ryu "we cant even see their damn faces"

"and dats why i enlarg-"

"SHUT UP" shouted karuma sweating

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" shouted ryu "HEARD THAT YOU LITTLE BITCH! SHOW US THE ENLARGEMENT!"

"NOOOO2 shouted karuma

"YES" said udgey "SHOWWWW US!"

"BUT IT IRREVELANT" shout karuma

"NO ITS NOT" shoutee dedworth

"WAT YOU TOO" shouted karuma

"ok here it is" said oosa

it showed two guys on a boat and the guy on the right was shooting a guy

"but we still cant see the faces" said udgey

"wat but thats impossi- THATS IMPOSSIBLE!" shouted ryu showing the hand of de shooter "remember gumtrees testimony!"

"gumshoe"

"WHATEVER he said that the gun has fingerprnts on mitsuggis LEFT HAND!"

"GAH WAT" shotued edgeworth

"which means THIS GUY IS SOMEONE ELSE!" HE YELLED SO HARD THAT KARUMA FLEW BACK

"alright you guys go investigatioN" said udgey

"ok" said ryu "to be continu-"

"NOT YET" shoute udgey

"wait what"

"we still have 5 minuts left go investigate"

"uggggghhhh" said ryu he just wanted to go home to sleep

INVESTIGATION

kaizo was messing around with a metal detecter

beep

"AHA" shouted kaizo lifting it until it beeped at phoenixs badge because he was there with ryu and maya and the other girl who was mayoi who escapped from prison

"water you doin gumtree" said phenix

"lookin for clues. btw maya misturgi bail you out but you already new that oops lol"

"MISTURGI bail us" said maya

"yeh he was greatful"

"but i was told it was you by nick"

"WAT but mist told you he was doing the bail"

"i uhhhh..." said phoenix "...forgot"

"dumass" shouted kaizo and he threw the metal detector at hm "here you do the work for me maybe then you wudnt be so stupid"

"hey come on im under a lot of stress! im not allowed to defend in this contry anymore!" said phenix and maya grabbed it

"YEAH LETS DO METAL DETECTING" she shouted and she swung it around and hit phenix in the face

"OUCH" shouted phonix "easy maya i dont wanna get more stupid!"

they found ossa with the metal detection

"hey" siad ossa "im looking for gurdy"

"ugh" said maya and she and mayoi went off to metal detect

"really" said ryu

"yeah but now im gonna fish gurdy outta the sea and make a hella lotta dolla"

"EEEEEEH" screeched mayoi "ryu look a wierd thing"

"stop making weird noises your scarying gardy" said oosa (OH EM GEEEEE THEY ACTUALLY AKNOWLEDGE IT!")

"EEEHHHHH" screeched mayoi

ryu picked up the air tank and read label

"samurai dogs"

"AHA figure it out" sad penis "the truth beind gurdy"

"EHEHHHHHH" screeched oosa maya and mayoi and ryu

the world did the flipping thing and they were talking to yahari

"sorry ryu dont no anythng about that" said yahair

"no" said pheonix "this has samurai dog label and you use it to blow up that ugly steel samurai balloon"

"ugh you fucker" said oosa

"oops oh well" said yahari "so yeah i actually blew up that balloon 10 days ago and it flew into space and landed in the water. it was like a rocket with a penis"

"eww fuck that" said phenix "anyway then a miracle happen: a photo was taken and the photo CHANGED IT SO IT LOOKED LIKE MONSTER!"

"WOOOAH" said mayoi "that actually makes sense"

"well" said oosa packing up "i cant make scoop about gurdy being fake thats stupid so im off. btw heres that other photo i took" she gave photix another photo

"uhhh they werent both submitted?"

"nope maybe if you didnt act like an idiot youd know" said ryu

"ugh why am i so stupid" said photix

the picure showed the lake and nothing

"oh one more thing the guy in the boat rent shop is the guy who called the police"

"OH SHIT REALLY" shouted ryu "lets go"

meanwhile the old man was petting his parrot polly

knock knock

"HELLOW" shouted phenix

"ugh i got guests" said old man

"dont forget dont forget about dl 6!" squaked polly

"sshhhhh!" hissed old man because he hadnt told her to say that

the damn rebel.

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. turnabout farewell day 3 trial

PHOENIX VS RIUCHE

CHAPTER 10

BY BARRYLAWN

"aaah meg keeth" said the old man open the door looking at phenix and ryu

"uhhhh who" siad phoenix

the old man look at maya and mayoi blankly "uh meg who ar these guys"

so phoenix and ryu went into the place

"nice parrot" said ryu

"hello meg" said polly parrot

"wow he knows who i am" said ryu

"kek yeh dont yu remebber i tell polly anything dats important"

"wow" said phoenix "whats your name"

"poly polly"

"ok" siad ryu "whats the safe combination" he pointed at the safe

"1228 1228"

"dammit ryu were not steling him" said phoenix

"awww"

polly turn to old guyy

"god morning"

old man nodded twice because wird

"hey dad" said phoenix "do yu know about the incident in middle of lake?"

old man hummd suspicious

"dad tell us!" shouted ryu

suddenly bubble came out of old guys nose and he slept

"ugh dammit" said phenix "DAAAAAAAAD!"

old guy woek up

"uh oh sorry keith"

"morning dad" siad polly

"uh ok so there was a loud bang i heard yesterday and then i herd another one it was scary shit" said old man "but that wasnt the most thing because i saw a guy pass my window"

"who was it"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" he blew a bubble and went to sleep

"(you fucking asshole!)" shouted ryu in his head

"ALRIGHT then" said phoenix "since he tells her evrything important... hey polly are we forgetting smething?"

"uhhh thats a weird way of phrasing t" siad phoenix

"dont forget dl6 dont forget dlc! swuak!"

"WHAT?" shouted them

"DONT FORGET DL6 DONT FORGET DLC6" shouted polly

they left slowly and joined the mayas

"howd it go keith" asked maya

"that parrot knows about dl6 we gotta find out why" said phoenix

"woah ok"

so phoenix and ryu and maya mayoi went to please department and saw karma get into car(ma) like a guy wit one leg it looked wierd

they went in the crminal affairs and met kaizo there

"hey pal" said kaizo "so we found out hammond got the killer of mitsurgis father not guilty so we hav a motive so hes still suspected"

"uh ok but can i see dl6 documents"

"WHAT YOU SUSPECT MISURGI"

"NO i just want to prove someone else guilt wit it"

"oh ok"

kaizo left through door

kaizo masterbated to the blue badger

kaizo came back

"uhhhhh wierd karma took all the evidence back to his office"

"WHAAAT" shotued phoenix

"but we do have some paperwork for it but if i give it to you" kaizo tower over phoenix "YOU MUST WIN THE TRIAL OR I WILL KILL YOUUUUUUUU!"

everyone stared at kaizo

and they got back to work

COURT

"courts in session" said udgey

phoenix ryu maya and mayoi were at defendse bench karuma and edgey were at defense bench and old man was at witness stand

"i call witness to stadn" said edgey and the old guy left and came back to the stand and he was asleep with big bubble coming out of nose

"dats disgustng" said karuma "imperfect fool"

the guy broke his bubble

"name and occupation" said edgey

"uhhh i run a noodle shop and i rent boats" said old

"na-"

"good enough testify" sad karuma

"BUT" said udgey "wat about his name"

"hes got amnesia he cant remember it" said karma

"but whys hes testifying" asked udgey

"IT WAS TWO DAYS AGO HES FINE" shouted karma

"AAAGH OK" siad udgey

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"it was midnight after 24th of december"

"i herd gunshot from outside"

"HOLD IT" shouted phoenix "but wen i asked yesterday yu ernt sure"

"yeh but prosecutor karuma reminded me"

"IGIARI" shouted ryu "karma you manipulated him!"

"OBJECTION" shouted edgeworth "how dare yu ryu KARUMA IS MY MASTER I WONT LET YOU HURT HIM!"

"woh ok" said edgey

"i saw a boat outside on lake"

"and then i heard another bang"

"then after a guy passed my window"

"MATTA" shouted ryu "who was in boat"

"uhh meg why are you actng like a lawyer?"

"JUST ANSWER"

"it was mitsurgi hes the one who passed me" he pointed at mitsurgi

"WHAT" shouted phoenixs

"EEEEEEH" squeeled mayoi

"are yu certain" asked karuma

"yeah... it was HIIIIIIM" suddenly old man passed out for no reason

"wow rip old man" said phoenix

karma hit the desk

AND A HURRICANE CAME OUT LAUNCHING PHOENIX TO THE WALL

"JUDGE! VERDICT! NOW"

"ok" said udgey "i declare mitsurgi GUILTY"

"NOOOOOOOO" shouted ryu

and then cavemen drew paintings of an insane phoenix and a monster karuma

"MAAATTTAAA A DAMN SECOND!" SHOUTED somone

AND THEN YAHARI JUMPED OUT OF THE GALLERY LIKE MARIO

AND THEN YAHARI JUMPED OUT OF THE GALLERY LIKE LUIGI

AND THEN YAHARI JUMPED OUT OF THE GALLERY LIKE WAAAHAHAHAHARIO

"uhh whos that again" asked phoenix

"thats japan larry" said ryu

"JUDGE" shouted karuma "youve declared verdict throw this dumbass out NOW"

"NO" shouted yahari "because i am a WITNESS"

"WHAT" shouted udgey "but you mustve herd the same thing"

"nope because the old guy was wrong"

"ok den i remove verdict" said udgey

"DAMMIT" shouted karuma "well nvm ill still kill the surgi"

"testify idiot" said udgey

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"i was out on a boat that night looking for steel samurai"

"HOLD IT" shouted udgey "THE STEEL SAMURAI?"

yahari continued

"after i herd it i returned and heard a BAAAAAAAANG!"

"i didnt see a boat thouh"

"hmmmm ok" said ryu "when did you hear the gun"

"around midnight"

"lmao this is the same as other testimony" said karuma

"HEY SHUT UP OLD FU-AAAAAGH" yahari screeam as karma snap finger and WIND FLEW AT YAHARI

"uhhh yahira" said mayoi "yu only herd one shot right"

"yeah"

"bah" said karuma "idiot" he snapped his fingers and explosion happen at larrys face

"heeeeeey yahari" said ryu "why dont ya tell us why"

"HEY WHY YU TALKIN TO ME LIKE THAT" shouted yahari "im a GEST OF HONOR!"

"uguugugugughhghhh" moaned phoenix "ARE YOU SURE?"

"nope"

"WHAT" shouted everyone

"yeah i was listening to radio and it was like la la la la la laaaaaaa"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" screamed ryu

"yak yak yak heyits almost christmas yak yak yak BAAAANG" shouted yahari

"IGIARI" shouted ryu

"what" asked yahari

"yahari repeat those words!"

"its almost christmas yak ya-"

"THERE! were those before the shot" asked ryu

"yeah"

"THIS MEANS" shouted phoenix pushing ryu away "that this gunshot was heard BEFORE THE ONE LOTTA HEARD!"

"NO" shouted karuma "HES MISTAKEN!

"no" said phoenix "because OOSAS FIRST PHOTO PROVES IT WAS DEFINTLY TAKEN!"

"ummm" said udgey "so now what"

"uhhh no idea" said phoenix

"BUT I DO" ryu stood up and punched phoenix in the face "uf yud let me finish!"

"wait what" shouted edgeworth

"thats right ive solved this case. MITSURGI WAS FRAMED!"

"no shit your the defense" said edgeworth

the lake appeared on screen

"10 minutes b4 midnite sumone shot a gun which was when victim really deid! wen they were on the boat the killer shot at somwhere and jumped into the lake so peeple wud think edgey did it!"

"but who was the murderer" asked karuma "if yu dont know dat then yu hav no case"

"i dont know" said ryu

"HA!" laughed karuma "as i thought"

"IGIAR" shotued ryu "thats because YOU DIDNT MAKE HIM SAY IT!

"WHAAAT" shouted edgey

"HE IS"

"YOU HONOR" shouted bailiff "the guy who owns boat shop is gone"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" shouted ryu

"oh well then" said udgey "better go look for him. courts adjourned"

GAVEL

"DAMMIT" shouted ryu "i almost had him!"

TO BE CONTINUED

"next chapter" siad phoenix "i need to rely on a witness who is..."

a picture of the parrot in the courtroom appeared

"not teling"


	11. turnabout see you tomorrow day 3 and 4

RYU VS PHOENIX

CHAPTER 11

DAY 3 INVESTIGATION

BY BARRYSLAWN

ryu stared out the window at mitsurgi in detention center

"i want to help him"

"awww you so nice ryu your the best frend evr" said mayoi and she gave him nudge and winked

"yknow 15 years ago my classroom became a crime scene."

"WOW SHIT" hsouted phoenix

"who was murdered?"

"um it wasnt murder someones lunch money was stolen"

"oh is dat all?"

"it was like $37"

"HOW MUCH DID YOUR LUNCHES COST?!"

"uh anyway i was accuse but was saved by THE KID WHO LOST MONEY!"

"WOAAAH"

"and that kid was"

"IGIARI!" shouted mitsurgi

"what" said the demon teacher

"you have no evidence"

"we dont need evidence" said the fat spiky haired guy

"YEAH YA DOOOO" shouted yahari

"jesus the defense is ganging up!" shouted the umbrella girl

"now then you dont have any proof aside from the fact that he skipped pe at time so i rest my case" said mitsurgi "courts adjourned"

"YEAH GET GOIN COURTS ADJOURNED" shouted yahari and every left

they set the tables back

"wait KIDS COME BACK" shouted the teacher when they done but everyone had gone home

lol rip

BACK TO DE PRESENT

"and den 15 years later i heard about demon prosecutor mitsurgi and decided to face him in court. i believe n him who believe in m-"

the phone rang

he answer

"YOU FOUND HIM?"

AT THE BOAT

phoenix maya ryuichi mayoi gumshoe and kaizo went into the boat shop

it was daaaaark

and creeeeepy

and "good morning good morning"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH" squealed maya

they hugged like good friends and saw it was just polly the parrot FUCK YOU POLLY

"hey polly whos the old man" said mayoi

"i love you"

"AAAAAAAAAAGH"

after that creepy they looked around the boat pace but found nothing so they gathered around the traditional american food table and ate some oranges

"hmmm that safe is suspishis" said phoenix

"yeah pal lets see hmmmmm" gumshoe took the safe

"hey polly safe pls" siad maya

"1228 1228"

"FO REAL PAL" shouted kaioz

they open the safe and found a letter

it had stuff like "revenge on mitsurgi and the other guy" "this is your last chance" and a plan to murder the guy

"who could help us with this" ryu stared at the letter

YOSHIS OFFICE

yoshicakes left the office

"YOSHICAKES"

yoshicakes entered the office

"the time has finally come" he said reading ryus mind

AT THE TRIAL

"courts in session" said udgey

"i am ready your honor" said phoenix

"i am also ready your honorable" said edgeworth

"very good opening statement prosecution guys"

"no" said karuma "boat man GET IN!"

boat came in

TESTIMONY

"eh sorry bout yesterday had to take care of polleh"

"HOLD IT" shouted phoenix "dad you killed the defense attorney admit it"

"IGIARI" shouted karuma "baseless. prove that he remembers his past asshole"

"TAKE THAT" shouted phoeinix and maya gave him the evidence and he showed it

it was the letter

karuma was pissed

udgey read a clone of the letter

"A MURDER PLAN"

"IGIARI" shouted edgeworth "ha but that cudve been sent to anyone by anyone"

"but gumshoe and kaizo were there!"

"there fools"

"well the victim and mitsurgi are connected by fate by dl 6!" shouted ryu "and the victim defended the suspect!"

"so" said udgey

"its the root behind this case. and i call yoshicakes to the stand to testify about it!

"AAAGH" shouted karuma and yoshi came

TESTIMONY

"dl6 happened on december 28"

"coincidentally that was when my hemeroids wer doin the harlem shake"

"concidentally theyre doing it today to"

"coincidentally its december 28 today"

"lotsa coincidences eh"

"HOLD IT" shouted ryu "dammit man get to the point"

"mitsurgi his dad and bailiff yanni yogi were in elevator and they found de dad ded."

"the police asked a spirit meidum to help"

"tha dad said yanni killed him but he was not guilty"

"hammonds vedict made yogi hated. his family left him and his fiancee suicided"

phoenix walked to boat

"dad... your name is YANNI YOGI!"

he woke up from sleep

"heh... who knows?"

"well lets compare your fingerprints"

"oh them i burn them off he he" said yogi

"DAMMIT!" shouted phoenix "oh well i have a witness"

"who"

"THE PARROT!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT"

"ha!" said karuma "a parrot? kek did you hear abot that time a parrot witness murder?"

===PARROT TIME===

the parrot came in

"good morning"

"hmmmm" said phoenix "alright maya you question him"

"sorry" said udgey "shes not qualified to cross"

"WHAT" said phoenix "ryu do you speak parrot?"

"nope"

"FUCK now what?"

"well then i declare mi-" said udgey

"OBJECTION"

a guy jumped down from the gallery

"who on erth are you?"

"come on your honor dont you know me by now? my name is kyle rivers and im a parrot expert!"

"oh ok"

"im also an expert on THIS parrot ive been studying her for years"

"then examine it"

KYLE EXAMINATION

"whats your name parrot" asked kyle

"polly polly"

"and whats the safe combination"

"1228"

"GET IT!"

everyone tried to grab the safe but ryu fought them away with his ninja fighting skills

"and now the best part" said kyle "have we forgotten anything"

nothing

kyles smug grin left him

"what"

"hah" said karuma "im perfect! now polly please leaev"

"HOLD IT" shouted ryu reading the case file for dlc "so her names polly?"

"yeah"

"well thats yogis finacees name too!"

"hah well my granddaughter has a dog named ryuichi does that make you my granddaughters fiance?"

"oh well theres also the safe combination which is 12 28 and the date of dl6 was 12/28!"

"no" said karuma "get rid of this bird"

phoenix grabbed the power of the air and strengthen in at POINTED AND SENT WAVE OF WIND AT KARUMA AND YOGI

"OBJEEECTTIOOOOON! YOGI! THESE MEAN YOUR YOGI!"

"yes"

WHAT" shouted karuma

"i am yanni yogi and i killed the defense attorney"

the air turn depressing

"that piece of shit made me confess and aquitted me and i was treated like murderer and polly commit suicide becaues of it all"

"well udgey not guilty please" said ryuichi

"ok i declare mitsurgi not guilty"

but just then

"IGIARI"

mitsurgi ran to witness stand

"i confes!"

"WHAT"

"i am the true culprit of DL 6!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT" shouted phoenix

TO BE ENDED


	12. all aboard the cj hate train!

PHENIX VS RYUCHEYE

FINAL CHAPTER

ALL ABOARD THE CJ HATE TRAIN

BY BARRYLAWN

"hmph" said mitsurig "sorry for wasting ur time ryu"

"dammit mitty!" shouted phenix

meenwhile ryu was looking though dl6 files

and then he looked up and gave surgi the look

"what why are u giving me tat look"

"because i can prove ur innocent"

"WHAT"

he then looked back over files

"(now dat i said dat i better find that evid- OH SHIT!)"

TIRAL

"COURT IS BACK IN SESSION" said udgey

"testify defendant" said karma

"ok"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"i was in elevator after the dad edgeworth lost"

"i then shot him"

"IGIRIRI!" shouted ryu and he presented the photo of mitsurgis body "as u can see there is a hole in elevator wall"

"no" said karmua "de bullet cudv peerced body and hit the wall

"no because the gun was shot twice!"

"BUT MAYBE NOT A CRIME SEEN"

"but there are two bullet holes"

"wait wat"

phoenix stood in

"this means that someone else was at scene!"

"OBJECTION" shouted edgeworth "sorry wright but there was only one bullet found on scene and it was in victims heart so yeah ha ha!"

ryu got on the ground

"noooooo"

phenix stared at him

"do i really need to be the mia here?"

"YES"

phoenix then slammed the desk

"the murderer had to TAKE the bullet because IT HIT HIM!"

"OBJECTION" shouted edgeworth "nobody else has been recorded to have been hit that day!"

"SOMEONE must have been hit"

suddenly he remembered something

AND THEN HE DID THE BLUE SPEED THIGNS ONLY UPWARDS INSTED OF SIDEWAYS

"KARMA IT WAS YOU!"

"WHAT" shouted karuma

"WHY ARE YU LOOKING AT THE SKY WRIGHT"

"oh no reason"

"ANYWAY" said ryu "YOU TOOK VACATON DAY AFTER CRIME!"

krauma slam desk

"but i have solid alibi!"

"what is it?"

"I WENT SWIMMING WITH THE JUDGE!"

"WHAT"

"hes right" siad udgey "ask damon gant he can confirm"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT"

"but then who did it" said mayoi

ryu thought of all the possible suspects

who would want to kill mitsurgi

"turn your thinking around ryu" said a voice in the sky

"WHAT"

"dont ask who wud want to kill de vicitm think "who wud want to frame mitsurgi""

ryu thought it through

"OH HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIT" shouted ryu

"WHO WHO IS IT" shouted udgey

every one in the gallery tensed

and then ryu turned and pointed at the gallery

"IT WAS YOU" he pointed at someone "THE UMBRELLA GIRL FROM MY PAST!"

"EEEEEEEK" screamed the no longer cute umbrella girl "judge stop the trial!"

"no" said udgey "well have a recess now"

AT LOBBY

"hey" siad mitsurgi

"what"

"theres probably some evidence in karumas place"

"yu go photix" said ryu "this is personal to me"

"ill go too" said kyle rivers

"ok lets go"

so phoenix maya mayoi and kyle all went to prosectors office

BACK AT TRIAL

the umbrella girl came down

"name"

"my name is amber ella"

girl slam witness stand

"and why wud i want to kil mitsurgis dad"

"IGIARI" shouted phoenix "becaue u didnt! u wanted to FRAME mitsurgi

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK" squeeled umbrella

ryu took out history book

"15 years ago we were de most shippable crap in de school but ten one day i was put on trial and u were calling me guilty" he slam desk "SO I DUMP YOU!"

"NOOOOO"screamed her

"and den i got with mitsurgi so u wanted to get rid of him! DATS why you went to the court dat day!"

"AWWWWW" said umbrella "comon ryuiiee we cna still get together"

"NO"

"live a HAPPY life together" she swung her umbrella around with happy smile

"i dont live with killers"

"AND LIVE HAPPY AND HAPPY EVER EVER EVER IN HELL!" she swung umbrella faster but den her smile turn into evil grin and she slam de umbrella down and stand and it sharpned into sword

"AAAAAAAAAAGH WHAT" shouted ryu

"NO WEAPONS ALLOWED IN COURT"

"BALIFF" shouted edgeworth but the bailiff was on his rest break

"hee hee hee heeeeee..." laugh umbrella creepy "so... u think im responsible for the merder do ya... naruhodo?" she wave swordbrella around

ryu nodded

"yes i do- AAAAAAAGH" she sliced near his neck

"i cant let ya do dat see and heers why"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"there is no evidence i killed him"

"why wud i a little girl go to court with a gun"

"dont u realize how impossible dat is"

"ughgghhghhh... NOOOOOOO" scraemed ryu

"hee hee" she polish the sword "well den gentlemen as u can see mitsuri is clearly the murdere"

"OBJECTION"

"NOT SO FAST MISS ELLA" shouted kyle rivers pointing at her

"WHAT" shouted umbrella

kyle showed the bullet in bag

"this bullet was found in karumas office"

"so"

ryu slam the desk

"MAYA GIVE ME THE METAL DETECTOR ON UR BACK"

maya gave him the detector

"now amber ella if de detector goes beep th-"

it went beep

"AAAAHAAAAAA" shouted ryu "theres a bullet in you!"

"noooo" screamed umbrella

"if the ballistic markings match then YOU are the culprit!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed ella and then she pass out and a mask came off and it wasnt umbrella girl it was THE FAT UGLY KID WHO LEFT THE SCHOOL THE DAY BEFORE SHE JOINED

"CJ FORTUNE!" shouted phoenix "IT WAS YOU ALL ALONG"

"uuuughhhhhhh" groaned fortune and he was arrested

udgey gavelled

"i declare edgeworth NOT GUILTY"

LOBBY

"wow that was great ryu" said kaizo

"yeah i cant believe amber was cj fortune all along i must be gay" he said

"oh you are" said phoenix "ill tell ya that"

"hello wright" said a voice

and karuma and mitsurgi and edgeworth walked in

"ohi guys what is it"

"well what did we tell you" said mitsurgi "the secret lies in the karma or something"

they stare at them

"uhhh what i mean to say is"

karuma interupted him

"now dat uve saved me from the evil cj fortune at last i have power to send you back"

"back where" said pheonix

"BACK TO YOUR WORLD"

the world shook and spun and twisted and phoenix maya edgeworth kyle rivers and a bunch of other americans were sent through the blue lines that appear when phoenix is zoomed in on

and then they landed in park

"phoenix" said mia "its time to go to your first trial"

THE END


End file.
